CM's Adoptable Bunnies
by Classic Mecraphone
Summary: A collection of ideas that never were completed or expanded upon due to time constraints but I wished to keep writing, if another wants to take over them PM or get into contact through other means.
1. Slayers Amongst Gods Overview

Gods Amongst Slayers

Characters:

Berezat Dayyaan: A Campione of 24 years of age, Berezat was 'born' after the King of the Ends death and served under Godou as a kind of mentor. He is like a combination of Doni and Godou, being both incredibly willful and capable of imposing his desires on others...but like Godou he has a moral compass and endeavors for the choices he does make to benefit people, even if he wishes to indulge in his own desires.

Has black, short hair and tanned skin, possessing an incredible handsomeness both naturally and as a Campione.

* * *

Slain Gods:

Monad: Region of Light, the Gnostic idea of an Aeon that is all of ideas forming together. Berezat did not kill Monad, but was gifted it's power after it saw his future and as a King, although it was cryptic at the time. Allows him an avatar as a large, demonic creature with horns, talons, wings, black tail and other features, incredible strength and charisma...all while giving off a calming, universal light.

_Host of the Damned: _Able to speak and contract with Demons and Gnostic concepts, Berezat has to use a variety of different rituals to properly commune and bargain with them, some of the rituals truly disgusting and ones he prefers not to use. But the Authority IS powerful and versatile.

_Emanation of Gnosis:_ Can use power of understanding to strip away or weaken divinities that he understands or empathizes with.

Tezcatlipoca: Aztec God of Winds and Obsidian (among other things) this emobides change through conflict, and affords him an avatar as a Jaguar.

_Night Blade: _Summoning an Obsidian slate roughly in the shape of a sword, this weapon allows him to control wind...but only once the sun goes down.

Donn (Dark One): Irish God of Death that resides on Bull Rock (known in legend as Tech Duinn).

_House of the Dark One: _By taking a piece of rock from Tech Duinn, Berezat can bring himself back to life no matter how grievious the injury. He can only carry three stones at a time though, in reference to the three riders of Donn.

Li Jing: Chinese God who carries a Golden Tower that can trap any spirit, demon or god.

_The Golden Tower:_ Creates a massive golden tower in the likeliniess of a Shang dynasty structure. Within it's confines Berezat can move with Godspeed and supernatural beings will be unable to escape and find their energy slowly leeched. The tower can be destroyed, ending the effect, although it is incredibly durable.

Soteria: Greek Goddess of safety and protection, affords Berezat the ability to summon shields comprised of legendary power.

_Sanctuary of Patrae:_ Allows Berezat to block any attack on his person (as long as it is physical, not spiritual based), as long as he blocks with the intent to protect, not attack for selfish reasons. He can block four attacks within a day, rapid strikes of a weapon drain the Authority quickly.

Grootslang: A South African cryptid, the head of an elephant and body of a snake the Grootslang offers Berezat his most powerful-and brutal-Authority.

_Guardian of the Bottomless Pit: _Turning into a 3-kilometer long Grootslang, this form is insanely durable and powerful, but requires the death of 64 people before it can be released (allusion to it's hole length).

Albion: Composed and quiet, Albion is nonetheless the more prideful of the two, often taking offense at slights to her strength with direct action. Slim, ethereal and possessing a beauty greater than that of many Gods.

Ddraig: Boisterous and confrontational, Ddraig is nonetheless less likely to fight over insults, just verbally beat down the offender. Busty, eye-catching and puts wild beauties to shame.

* * *

Chapters:

Chapter 1: Begins with a three way battle between Angels, Fallen and Devils. As the battle continues unabated a rift suddenly opens overhead and spills out three battling figures, briniging the fighting to a temporary standstill as the Angels recognize Samael, bewildered as to why the imprisoned is free...and in a very different form, that of an angel-winged Dragon. They pull back after some of their number are caught in a wave of poisnous black smoke, instantly killing many of them.

Berezat uses his contracts with Demons using _Host of the Damned _to summon two Archons, Yaldabaoth (fights using flames and shadows) and Iao (uses thunder to battle), the two thriving on the bloodshed that permeates the battlefield as their price. They delay Samael long enough for Berezat to use _The Golden Tower _and trap the Drake, using a combination of _The Night Blade _and draining power to wear the dragon down until it shatters the tower and is about to attack Berezat-

-until Godou rams a _Goldn Sword _through it's back, Berezat taking advantage of the opening to lay open the creature's head with a compressed windblade. As Samael dies with an enraged taunt that they summarily ignore they take a moment to look around, noticing the three factions watching them with varying levels of intensity.

Berezat and Godou confer over whether theyre in any kind of danger, until a Devil steps forward and demands they tell them who and what they are. Berezat sighs and says it's always with the demands, Godou telling him to relax and play along, it's easier that way. He should know, he's been thrown into the past and other universes before, Berezat idly mentioning if he means Aisha, Godou confirms.

Suddenly Angels from both factions appear at their sides and demand answers as well, the sides well on their way to a massive confrontation until both Archons reassert themselves, silencing all three sides and the two of them saying they'd like some questions of their own answered. They are suddenly interrupted by two titanic roars, all three factions panicking and telling them to run, the two following the Devils as the other emissaries ran. They run to nearby teleport circles but the Campione say magic might not work so well on them, the Devils telling them if they survive to head fifty kilometers north of here and they'll find their camp if theyre still alive.

Before they begin running Berezat looks behind them and see's two Dragons fighting, briefly awed by their beauty and ferocity before following Godou. As they arrive at the outskirts of the Devil fortress-outpost Blackwood (named so as it's surrounded by dead trees) Berezat mentions to Godou that he feels a great deal of suffering and pain (the demons are excited), Godou frowning and saying he feels the same way.

As they enter after being welcomed by the Devil they met earlier they find four captives among almost a hundred Devils, two Humans, a Fallen Male and a female Angel. The Humans are in a gladitorial ring, one-on-one combat against Devils and if they lose, they're raped. The Fallen Male nailed upside down in a reverse crucifixion while the Devil explains what they do with the female Angel, a game they play by having their way with her until her wings blacken or they grow bored, as they cannot retliate in binding chains.

The two Campione reign in their anger and ask if they have a leader or some kind of headquarters, the Devil guide too distracted by the desecration of the Angel to be subtle, telling them it's all located on maps in a tent over there, saying the four Satans would probably be interested in recruiting them. Godou thanks him before summoning Ame and beheading the Devil. The rest begin to notice and launch a barrage of Magical attacks that do nothing, none of them powerful enough to overcome a Campione's innate resistance. Yaldabaoth and Iao being summoned once more to finish things and the slaughter begins.

After they are done they have one Devil left alive, Berezat interrogating them as Godou helps the others, the male Fallen thanking them and says that they did him a great favor saving him from those horrible Devils and that they should seek asylum with the Fallen Angels, the Devils are their sworn enemies and enemies of mankind.

The captured Devil refutes that and Berezat tells the two of them to drop it, he'll be making his own opinions. Godou comes back with the two Humans in tow, carrying the Angel (who is still weakened) in his arms as Berezat cheerfully tousles the captured Devil's hair and tells him to start talking, give him a rundown of events and he won't draw out his death using his Demons.

After an explanation (occasionally supplemented by the Angel and Fallen Angel) he nods and kills the Devil, the Fallen retrieving a Magic crystal and inputting contact information for his leader on it, telling the two of them that joining the Fallen Angels will provide them with a wealth of information and whatever they desire, more so than the prude and uptight angels and the Devils which would sooner stab them in the back than aid them.

Berezat and Godou idly tell him they'll consider it as he flies off. As Godou sets the Angel on her feet (per her request) she almost collapses in pain, Godou catching her as the two humans ask if she is alright, if they can aid a messanger of God they will gladly do it (despite both of them being in obvious pain).

Berezat and Godou are torn on what to do until Berezat says his sensei should take those three someplace safe, the Angel weakly syaing that Godou can take her to the realm of Purgatory she can offer them passage to Heaven as thanks. Berezat says they need information and that he'll go to the Devil cathedral and work things out there. Giving the Angel to the humans to watch for a moment the two privately meet, Berezat asking if Yuri or the others have tried contacting him yet and Godou says they haven't, but he imagine they will soo...provided they can.

Berezat says he wants to stick around and maybe help people here, it looks like they need it, since there isn't any particulairly strong ties back home for him. Godou frowns but says he'll help as long as he can, the two parting ways as Berezat thinks that this new world is fascinating in it's brutal beauty, admiring the landscape and the fighting Dragons he saw earlier, thinking that this is what a Campione is born to do.

Chapter 2: Begins with Godou taking his charges to the Gate of Enoch, the Humans having finally relaxed enough to ask him several questions, Godou happily explaining what a Campione is to them, the Angel, Eliana, looking up at him in slight worry as she asks why they have not heard of such beings like himself, Godou replying they're not from this world, him being surprised at how easily they accept that fact (their realms are seperate, after all). Eliana then asks him about his companion, of who he was to control such powerful beings and who he was. Godou sighs and says Berezat hailed from a land known as Pakistan, and was a casuality of the war on terror. He never gave details on what he expirienced growing up, but Godou says it left noticable aftereffects, such as a...cavalier attitude towards Human life.

Not only that, but his situation in regards to becoming a Godslayer were odd as well. They ask what he means and he says that the God he killed, Monad, willingly gave him it's life, no battle involved. After being asked, he says it's unprecedented. Afterwards he went...slightly insane, slaughtering all those who propagated war in his land, simultaneously solving problems yet causing more. Eventually Godou stepped in (Hao and Voban weren't interested) and managed to beat Berezat into submission. The Angel is wowed that he was able to do so, but Godou frowns and says it was both easier and harder to do tha he expected, his Authority was easily dealt with but Berezat's brutal method of fighting drew out the battle (Demons gave life energy).

Afterwards Berezat stopped ravaging his homeland and asked to work under the tutelage of Godou, citing that he felt he would be a good check on his power if **Host of the Damned **went out of control. After that he's basically followed him for four years, even becoming friends, sort of.

The Humans ask if he's worried about Berezat going to see the Devils and Godou snorts, saying while his pupil said he would just be going to get answers and such...he knows him better than most, and knows things are going to spiral out of control in Devil society sooner rather than later.

As Sirzechs and co lead Berezat to Lucifaad he whistles and comments that the city seems very architectuarlly advanced for it's time, Serafall asking him about that and his strange clothing while Berezat says he comes from a different world and several centuries into the future. The four blink at that and Ajuka expresses doubt, Berezat chuckling and taking apart his phone, telling him to examne it if he's so doubtful, telll him if they have anything like that.

Ajuka does so eagerly-Sirzechs noticing that he suddenly has that old enthusiasm about him-as Berezat asks why he was so eager to set him loose on this supposed Lucifer person. Sirzechs replies he doesn't have a clue what he's talking about and Berezat tells him to cut the shit, his little epiphany was as subtle as a clown with a chainsaw. Serafall interjects and says they don't know those are, berezat muttering that that's probably for the best. He expectantly looks at the four-Ajuka still engrossed in the phone-and waits for them to reply.

Sirzechs slowly replies that he's hoping that he might cause...a bit of a change in their society. Berezat arches an eyebrow and asks what kind of change. A coup? A revolution? A disagreement over what side of the toast should be buttered?

Serafall snorts at that, shocking the three even as she gos back to being stoic. Sirzechs shakes himself out of that stupor and replies that it's more along the lines of a species wide extinction prevention. Berezat remains expectant and it's Falbium who speaks up, explaining how the war with practically very other mythology, the Angels and Fallen in particular, has been a constant drain on their population. A Human can have a single child roughly once a year. Devils, if they're lucky, one every thirty or forty. Every year roughly 3000-4000 Devils are born...with 6000-8000 dying, some eyars are worse, some better but that's the average.

Berezat whistles and says that sure would be a problem, especially if casualty rates stay the same while population avaialble to give birth slowly dwindles. He smirks and says those four don't agree with that, no doubt, and on their own haven't either the pull or power to directly change that...so they're using him. Sirzechs blinks but slowly says yes, worried that he might take offense.

Berezat grins and says he's manipulative and willing to seize opportunities, even take risks. He likes that, in fact he's going to make those four his prime suboridnates once he deposes Lucifer. The four blink in surprise and ask what he means by that, Berezat merely pointing to the gladiator pits and 'leisure pits', darkly repling that he can sense what's going on in those and rather feels like changing things. His eyes meet theirs as he balndly asks if that's going to be a problem between them.

They reply it won't and Berezat is all grins again, asking what they can tell him about Lucifer…

As the four lead him to the throne room of Lucifaad they're stopped by Rizevim, who cheerfully tells them dad is busy with some bit of conversation with the other Satans, and they'll have to come back another time. Berezat cheerfully tells him it's important that he speaks with Lucifer, Rizevim cheerily asking what a little Human like himself could want to talk about with Dad.

Instead of replying Berezat asks the other four if they know of any rituals or steps he has to take to fight Lucifer, they reply that there are many, such as formal declarations, intentions-

-he interrupts and says that's good, because he likes to set his own standards and uses **Night Blade **to blow aside Rizevim and destroy the door. He waltzes in just to find the other three Stans fizzling out in 'holograms' as he appraoches Lucifer, the Devil imperiously glaring at him and boredly wondering if he's just some kind of hero or usurper, another corpse on the side of the road. Berezat chuckles and says he's a bit more impressive than your run-of-the-mill martyr. After all, he has backup.

The seven Archons manifest themselves, Lucifer, for the barest moment, appearing shocked before narrowng his eyes, replying that he is indeed unusual, to command such presences. Even as Berezat dissmisses them, Lucifer asking if he won't command them to fight, Berezat replies that he doesn't need them, instead manifesting his Avatar of Monad, the Demiurge.

Lucifer smirks and turns to the four, saying they made the correct choice in trying to bring him here to bring him down, a bold move for their plan. They appear shocked that Lucifer knew and he laughs, saying it was hidden to no one they didn't agree, citing that after he's done with their pet, he'll be after them-

-and crack of wind blows open the Lucifaad Nexus's roof, sending Lucifer spiralling out of it, all present gaping as the city begins to watch-

-as Lucifer sends forth a hail of Demonic energy annhilating most of where Berezat stands, the Campione flying out of the attack, uprariously laughing and applauding, saying this should be a grand rebellion indeed, a dream come true.

As they continue to tear into each other, Lucifer summoning sowrd of demonic power and Berezat using great blasts of wind to both accelrate and batter the Devi into submission. Lucifer stands strong, summoning the Morningstar, his weapon burning away most of Berezat and shattering his blades one after the other. He uses a truly massive attack on the slowed Campione, who blocks using _Sanctuary of Patrae,_ then he uses _Emanation of Gnosis_ to strip away Lucifer's control over the weapon, stating the idea that he is light-bringing and was granted the power of Venus itself by God...but he sees his actions and laughs at the idea that he brings light, when all he has wrought is misery and pain.

Morningstar now in his hands Berezat eagerly approaches Lucifer-

-and is stabbed through the back by Rizevim, the four Devils who accompanied him cuaght off guard by the sudden attack as Lucifer compliments his son on his quick thinking.

Cutting off Berezat's head Lucifer descends to his throne as the city watches (the walls of Nexus long since destroyed as he shouts that the newest interloper is dead, and the four Devils are stated to be accomplices). As they prepare to fight, dejected, the Night Blade suddenly rams itself through Lucifer's chest, Berezat appearing completely unharmed and healthy behind him. He directs the four to restrain Lucifer which they are happy to do, Lucifer wheezing how he did it, Berezat chuckling and saying he made a slight miscalculation...he cant die.

Lucifer is ripped in half and his entrails roll down the Nexus steps to the throne, Berezat retrieving the Morningstar blade and sitting on the throne, the seven Archons appearing and shocking the city. He yells for all to hear that he is now Berezat Dayyaan Lucifer, and any that wish to dispute that title can display their grievances, as long as they don't mind facing his full strength, the Archons bowing to him.

As the city roars in confusion, excitement and betrayal Berezat smirks, remarking to himself that _House of the Dark _one can only revive him so many times, especially since he has no idea how to get to the island.

* * *

Ideas:

-Albion and Ddraig are restrained by Heaven after the three Satans give them and the Fallen false information. A few Pagan Gods assist the two factions along with a few Devils aiding the three and the two are restrained in Heaven before they are transferred to Sacred Gears. Berezat hears of this and summons a Demon to free them, Zekram being told to watch over the capital while he leads a group of pwerful Devils (including the later four satans) to heaven itself. He summons Demiurge and Satan at the cost of his sight and proceeds to cut a swathe of destruction through Heaven until all the archangels and Yahweh himself steps in to pacify him. Albion and Ddraig are freed in the meantime though, rushing to Berezat's aid and facing off against the marshalled forces of Heaven.

-berezat knows of the two Dragons legend, and knows Ddraig wins.

-the three remaining satans, after Lucifer is killed, bring their armies to bear on Lucifaad as a Berezat leads his army to stall them until Albion and Ddraig arrive, uses Grootlsang to collapse siege engines and the like.

* * *

**So this was a crazy idea I had where the pairings would have been Fem Ddraig and Albion with an OC, Godou of course wooing Gabriel and eventually ending up on opposite sides of the conflict as Bassaym and his ideals come to a head, both trying to end the war but with very different plans to go about doing so.**

**Was heavily inspired by Shin Megami Tensei series for Berezat's authorities.**


	2. Slayers Amongst Gods Story

Chapter 1: Advent of the Slayers

The skies of the Underworld were awash with blood and Magic.

Hardly an unusual occurrence these past few centuries, what with a seemingly never-ending war between it's Supernatural denizens.

Black-armored Devils roamed in packs, combining their talents into potent blasts of elemental Magic aimed to overwhelm their foes with sheer power.

Ranks of marshalled and gold-plated Angels met these attacks with massed shields of light, scattering the blows in scintillating webs of energy that would have blinded those with less hardy eyes.

Small groups of Fallen Angels, dressed in a smattering of mismatched cloths, darted and weaved through the battlefields and launched surprise assaults when the opportunity presented itself, much like carrion birds.

A scene that had been repeating itself for centuries and, were any of the present combatants to be asked for their opinion, likely to continue on for as long as they would be alive, peace an impossible dream that only the most deluded or naive could imagine.

They would be wrong, of course...but they could be forgiven for having such a mistaken view on matters.

After all, those who slay a God and become the champions of Humanity have a fortunate (or unfortunate, depending on who was asked) tendency of making the impossible seem merely..._difficult_.

Thus, when the dark and dreary skies of the Underworld were torn asunder in a violent display of unnatural energies, a hole in the sky manifesting from _nothing_, none of the present warriors felt anything more than a brief moment of confusion and slight trepidation that was put aside in favor of continuing the far more pressing melee between factions.

A mood that was swiftly shattered as three figures came tumbling out of the portal with an unmatched ferocity, each wildly different in appearance. One was a humanoid Dragon easily cresting thirty meters in height, dark maroon scales and violet eyes flashing in fury as it battled the other two shapes. It's wings were most unlike a Dragon's, however. Six feathered appendages that resembled the Angel's sprouted from it's back, a curious appearance that immediately drew the attention of the gathered host below, previous altercations forgotten in favor of viewing the battle overhead.

The second was a _massive _boar of unusual appearance, with oversized ivory tusks and a flaming mane that it used to gore and pummel the slightly smaller Dragon with unnatural wings, unleashing deafening bellows that left more than a few of the gathered Supernaturals wincing in pain.

The third was by far the least eye-catching, remarkable only in their pure plainness when compared to the two beings it was accompanying.

For the third was merely Human, wielding only a blade-shaped chunk of obsidian that seemed to drink in the light around it.

Certainly, nothing about the Human could have clued in the gathered crowd that within a few short years, this unremarkable male would be crowned the first True Satan of the Underworld.

Berezat Dayyaan was beginning to grow frustrated, exasperated and furious all at once.

Frusperious, perhaps?

"**Damned Rakshasa Warriors, you mean to continue this battle even beyond the reach of our home?!"**

The Human locked a snarl behind a stoic mask, ignoring the Heretic God's incensed ranting in favor of swinging the **Night Blade **at the creature's head, a resounding _CRACK_ echoing across the landscape as a solid wall of wind impacted on the Dragon's face, directed by the obsidian blade in the male's hands.

"If this bothers you so much, Samael, feel free to roll over and die and save us the trouble! Sensei, now!"

Capitalizing on their foe's momentary distraction from being battered by the gales the gargantuan boar unleashed a roar and kicked off of solid air itself, rushing towards the creature and slamming into it with all the grace and restraint of an erupting volcano. One tusk managed to slip into Samael's less armored underbelly, drawing black ichor and a pained roar from the Dragon.

The Human made to swing the **Night Blade **once more-

-and waves of black clouds spewed out of the gaping wound in the God's side, the miasma settling on the Boar's skin and prompting it to release a panicked bleat of it's own.

"**If you desire my death so much, then it is merely fitting that you experience the punishment I was cast down out of Heaven for, the cross I was made to bear! Now DIE, Devil Kings!"**

A swift usage of **Night Blade **brought the Human out of range of the encroaching wave of death and madness, wind currents speeding him beyond what most modern fighter planes could hope to achieve. Halting his momentum and heavily landing on the ground below the young man had to bite back a curse as he saw several humanoid figures clad in some sort of armor fall to the ground, unmoving as Samael's curse ripped the life from their bodies.

He may not know a thing about these people, or why they were dressed so..._extravagantly_, but their deaths were a result of his and his Sensei's fight regardless.

He had to kill the twisted Heretic God _now_.

Although it was a welcome surprise-if somewhat unnerving-that the realm he and his Sensei had ended up in was...well, for lack of a better word, _Demonic_. The Archons of **Host of the Damned **were practically _demanding_ that they be released, such was the malevolence and bloodlust permeating the very air.

...Was this what he had been chosen for, all those years ago?

No matter, the middle of a battle between Divine beings was no place to take a trip down memory lane.

"Yaldabaoth, Iao! Get him!"

With a rush of displaced air and claps of thunder two nightmarish beings appeared.

One was a twenty-meter long serpent with the head of a lion, cloaked in shadows and flames as it curled protectively around it's summoner.

Yaldabaoth, the Child of Chaos and chief among the seven Archons.

The second was a humanoid figure with a bronze helm in the shape of a raptor, voluminous robes concealing any other distinguishing feature as lightning snapped and snarled around the summon with wild abandon.

Iao, lighting god of the Mysteries, a facet of the one true God made manifest.

It was with a snarl of amusement that Berezat addressed Samael.

"I figured it would be fitting for you to go up distantly related facets of your very own legend. Are you honored yet?"

The Heretic God was _shaking _with suppressed fury.

"**You Rakshasa Demons...are _quite bold indeed."_**

The deathly mist dripping from it's wound became a veritable _flood_, a tsunami of hatred and demise that couldn't be stopped by conventional means.

"**WHICH WILL MAKE SLAUGHTERING YOU ALL THE MORE SATISFYING!"**

The onslaught raced towards an unconcerned Berezat-

-and was _devoured _by Yaldabaoth, the beast drawing in the lethal miasma with a snarl of contempt for it's more powerful incarnation, Iao leaping overhead to launch a blast of lightning that impacted Samael head on, briefly stunning the Dragon and affording their master a chance to dispel the **Night Blade **in favor of a different ability.

"_Broken family and shattered pride, a father's fate to fall to patricide! Defy the son and learn again, a burning prison for the demon and the heathen! _**Golden Tower!"**

As the chant faded away a rush of power could be felt across the battlefield, those Angels, Fallen and Devils that had escaped the initial appearance of these powerful beings gaping in shock as a _massive _tower with the architecture of the buildings the Yokai preferred so much jutted out of the ground, a hundred meters of flawless construction that gleamed with an unnatural light.

"**You seek to restrain me with so paltry a cage? Know your place, GODLING!"**

The young man seemed completely unfazed by the enraged words of the God, merely smirking and continuing to taunt the Drake with a snide comment of, "Then by all means, _snake_, try to break free from this so called 'gilded cage' of yours."

A frenzied scream tore it's way from the throat of Samael, fury giving it the strength to ignore Yaldabaoth and Iao's assaults and rush towards the single Human that aggrieved it so.

It closed the distance with surprising agility given it's bulk and thrust blackened talons at the source of it's torment-

-only for said torment to blink out of existence for the briefest of moments before reappearing above the Dragon's head, a Qiang held tightly in both hands that was summarily thrust into the softer scales surrounding Samael's ear.

Roaring in thwarted anger the Angelic Dragon shook it's head the way a horse would remove a fly, the Human again effortlessly dodging the strike and prompting the beast to launch a far larger wave of deathly smoke at him.

The results were even less impressive than when Yaldabaoth had intervened. The towering building of precious metal began to ominously glow, Samael's miasma guttering out and scattering like shadows before a beacon, even the God itself faltering for a moment before the ethereal illumination.

The Human himself blinked out of existence before appearing atop the building, grinning down at his adversary and politely stating, "Looks like someone hasn't read up on Li Jing's legend. This tower here will continuously drain away at you until you're nothing but a husk, Samael. Best come up with a solution on the pronto, or you're dead."

The Heretic God hatefully glared at the elevated Human, legs tensing as it no doubt prepared to leap-

-and was abruptly knocked away as Yaldabaoth wrapped it's jaws around the larger beings neck and drove it to the ground, Iao jolting it's victim with unrelenting waves of electricity that began to leave smoking craters on the God's body.

"**If that Authority is the source of your power, then I will simply destroy it!"**

In a truly inspiring feat of strength Samael ignored the two Archons dragging it down and leap forward, talons outstretched and maw wide as it aimed to rip out the foundation of the construct-

"Gotcha."

-and felt it's claws pass through nothing, the **Golden Tower **vanishing like a mirage in the desert alongside the two Archons.

And they were instead replaced by a golden sword wreathed in white solar fire, streaking for it's chest faster than it could possibly react.

With a shriek of burning flesh and crushed bone the blade jutted out Samael's back, the fire and golden aura seemingly unraveling the creature's body.

All the Angelic Drake did in response was glare hatefully at the new figure that joined it's prior opponent, seemingly unconcerned with the wound it had suffered.

The two Humans were quite the mismatched duo, both in appearance and general demeanor.

The newcomer had Eastern features with spiky black hair and a small goatee, clad in simple jeans and long-sleeve shirt, a casual outfit for a seemingly unremarkable person, aside from his rugged handsomeness. His only response to the Dragon's malevolence was to stare back at it with a calm air, as if this was hardly a new occurrence.

The other male was the opposite of his counterpart. Clad in a leather jacket and pants the young man cut a striking figure, possessing a charm and attractiveness that was only enhanced by his countenance.

Whereas his partner was stoic and calm, he wore a large grin and intense stare, obviously enjoying the fight that had just occurred.

Godou Kusanagi and his protege Berezat Dayyaan, one an experienced Godslayer that had been King for nearly a decade now...and one who was relatively new to the Campione scene, only having been a Rakshasa Warrior for three years and counting.

"**Enjoy this victory while it lasts, Godlings...time flows ever forward and when I return...your heads will be _mine_."**

Berezat chuckled heartily.

"You hear that, Sensei? We've got _another_ God dropping terrifying and apocalyptic threats at us!"

A grin seamlessly turned into a smirk.

"Maybe _he'll_ have better luck than the rest."

"No need to egg them on, Berezat. Show a modicum of respect."

The younger of the two Godslayers merely rolled his eyes but followed the suggestion nonetheless.

Not that Samael payed them any further attention, instead turning it's attention to the two Archons hovering protectively over the younger man's back.

A moment of silent communication passed between them-

-and the dying God _laughed_.

"**Well isn't this an interesting turn of events...you, the younger Rakshasa Demon."**

A fang-lined maw opened wide in the parody of a smile.

"**It seems we'll be meeting again most soon, at least after a fashion. Temper your blade, lest you lose what will matter most to you...you would hate to disappoint The Pleroma, wouldn't you?"**

With that cryptic warning the being finally faded away to nothingness, the younger man seeming mildly puzzled rather than disturbed.

"Would it kill these guys to actually just come out and say things in a clear manner for once? Noooo, they gotta be all conniving and esoteric about it all..."

Godou merely sighed and shook his head.

"We can worry about that later, for the moment..."

He craned his head upwards...and stared at a _very _unfamiliar sky.

What once was cloudy and blue was now red, black and purple, no sun or stars visible and only an odd shimmer to replace them.

And a small army of strangely armored beings surrounding them on all sides while slowly closing in.

"...So I think it's safe to say we're not in Kansas anymore, eh Sensei?"

"That's _one _way of putting it. But for the moment I think we should make sure no one else present wants to kill us. We _did _just appear out of nowhere with Samael causing a few deaths among their numbers. We probably don't seem like the good guys here..."

An unconcerned shrug was Berezat's only reply, the younger man instead staring off into the distance with a slightly furrowed brow, lost in some distant train of thought.

"You two! Explain yourselves, what are you doing here and why have you intruded?"

Berezat rolled his eyes before muttering, "Always with the demands...whatever happened to asking nicely?"

"Quiet, let's just play along and not go picking any fights when we don't have to."

"You're the boss."

Taking a moment to compose himself Godou faced the armored being with eight bat-like wings protruding from his back, his partner keeping a careful watch on the other two approaching figures that had black and white wings of equal number.

"My name is Kusanagi Godou and this here is Berezat Dayyaan. We...well we're not from around here, our battle with the Dragon creature you saw earlier was an unrelated matter...you have my deepest apologies for the death of your comrades that came as a result of said battle."

The Human-like being merely snorted, scathingly replying, "Save your apologies. If those fools were blind enough to die in someone else's battle then they weren't worth much to begin with."

That dragged a noticeable frown from Godou and a smaller one from Berezat.

"I should have expected no less from a _Devil_. You would find greater compassion from an enemy than you would from your own kin."

Those scathing words emanated from the armored figure clad in gleaming silver armor, snowy wings gently fluttering in the light breeze as it approached the Godslaying duo, helm pointed in the newly identified Devil's direction.

"Oh that is _rich_, coming from an Angel that would cast and out and execute their own brethren for no other reason than they wished to experience the pleasure Man was allowed, but we were denied."

The figure with opposite colored wings sneered at her counterpart, the Angel merely scoffing.

"Condemnation from a sullied vulture? Your words would bite, did they not reek of sin and debauchery."

Godou opened his mouth to try and calm things down-

"Oh you poor things...your God has not been kind to you, creating such divisions and conflicts amongst siblings. Almost as if he's _ashamed_ of you..."

Both Campione began to feel increasingly awkward and antsy as the tension from the three surrounding factions increased further, all three representatives forming strange patterns of Magic in their hands as they glared at each other, the two Godslayers forgotten in favor of some long-standing grudge between them.

"Oi, Sensei, you don't think we should-"

**THUD**

All movement from the surrounding groups halted, eyes widening and bodies tensing while the two Godslayers just looked around in confusion. What about that noise had them so scared?

_**THUD**_

"Hey, doesn't that sound like flapping wings-"

Berezat's words were cut off as two distant roars echoed throughout the landscape...and the damn broke.

Frantically shouted orders and hasty formations were made as the three factions immediately retreated, leaving the duo bemusedly staring at the sudden panic.

"Quit standing around you idiots, that's the damned Heavenly Dragons on their way!"

Only the Devil that had initially approached them was still around, even if it was obvious that he had every inclination to follow his fellow's actions once his warning was imparted.

"The Heavenly Dragons?"

The Devil blinked dumbly at Berezat's innocent question.

"HOW do you not know-fine, whatever! If you two want to die so badly then stay here! Otherwise meet us four hours flight in that direction, we have an outpost there! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

And with that the Devil ran off, wings flapping hard as he rejoined the rest of his group, their retreating forms seeming for all the world like a flock of terrified bats.

"...Well these 'Heavenly Dragons' seem to have quite the reputation around these parts. What's our plan, Sensei?"

Godou merely shook his head, dryly replying, "At the moment, not a clue. It's like being dumped back in Gaul all over again..."

"Unfortunately, I don't think we can blame Aisha for this particular hop through space and time, Samael has that dubious pleasure. More's the pity."

The older Campione just sighed before mumbling, "Is it too much to ask for a normal day, just once?"

The two were lost in their own thoughts for a moment before Godou suddenly asked, "Why were you able to summon Yaldabaoth and Iao so easily? I would have thought they would be some of the most expensive facets of **Host of the Damned **to summon?"

A look that was part worry and part confusion appeared on Berezat's features, his tone distracted as he replied, "I...don't actually have a clue myself. It's strange, none of the rest are any easier or looser in their requirements except the seven Archons."

Godou's eyes narrowed, his words cautious as he asked, "Are they..._influencing _you?"

Berezat snorted.

"They're _always _trying to influence me, Sensei. But it's...weird. Demons, Devils and the rest don't _ask_. They either tell me to do something, try to force me to do it or trick me into doing it. The Archons?"

A bewildered expression crossed his face.

"They're _requesting _that I do something. I don't have a clue what-all they're hinting is that I should follow those Devils-but it started the second we exited that portal into this world. And get a load of this."

A snap of his fingers and Yaldabaoth appeared in a burst of flame and shadow, eyes calmly locked on Berezat, clearly awaiting an order before the young man dispelled the Archon with a wave of his hand.

"I've _never _been able to do that, even with the lowest creatures of **Host of the Damned**. All I did was supply the necessary power and they showed up. It's bizarre."

"And mildly terrifying."

"Yeah, but that's why you're my handler."

The older of the duo just sighed before turning in the direction the Devils flew off, stating, "Well we don't have any way of returning home at the moment, not to mention it'll probably be awhile before anyone gets desperate enough to actually have Aisha or Smith look for us...might as well see what your Authority wants us to do. And besides..."

He cast a significant glance behind him, the sounds of roaring and shaking Earth growing steadily closer.

"Unless we want to see what had all those people so worried, we should probably get out of here as well."

Berezat nodded but stayed put, eyes locked on the horizon as he idly replied, "Go on ahead, Sensei...I want to see these Dragons with my own eyes."

"Another feeling from **Host of the Damned?**"

"Nah, just a normal, Campione like feeling."

Sighing, Godou dryly retorted, "Alright, but if you come running towards me with two angry Dragons on your heels, I'm not helping."

"Deal."

As his Sensei took off running in the direction of their next destination the younger Godslayer turned his full attention to the horizon, where the distant battle was drawing ever closer.

...As a Campione his instincts were rarely, if ever, wrong. Not only that, but they were varied in their warnings. They could warn him of a dagger aimed for his throat, of how a Heretic God was going to attack him...of how there was a Traffic Cop a few hundred meters ahead of where he was speeding and that he should slow down.

And now?

Those very same instincts were telling him that he should see this battle...that it would be important to him.

So he settled down to wait.

Minutes passed, the encroaching battle drawing ever and ever closer-

-and then he saw them.

And they were _stunning_.

Both were vaguely Western Dragons in appearance, almost a hundred meters of scaled flesh in length alone...but that was about the only common factor shared between them.

One was pure white with the occasional gold or light blue accent, it's scales resembling feathers more than they did reptilian skin. Glowing blue eyes displayed a fearsome intelligence, talons raking and clawing at it's counterpart. It's roars were a haunting mix of whale song and a lion's roar, an echoing melody of primal power.

The other was a bright crimson, tan underbelly and golden spikes adorning it's hide. Verdant emerald orbs stayed locked on it's opponent, the roars a much more violent mix of a crocodile and gorilla.

Even their fighting styles were different. The white one was sinewy and smooth with it's strikes, performing complicated mid-air rolls and contortions of its body in order to wear away at its opponent's defenses.

The crimson Drake was far more direct, sheer power evident in it's brute-but efficient-blows that transformed it into a juggernaut of teeth and claws.

Berezat could only stare in spellbound awe, transfixed by the destruction and power on display.

And that wasn't even the end of it.

All of a sudden the white one reared back, wings flaring as some sort of odd glow began to emanate from it's body, the effect reminiscent of chaff deployed by fighter jets. Whatever the shimmering light touched seemed to _wilt_, it's energy stolen and the crimson dragon was no exception, faltering in it's strikes-

-until a bright emerald aura surrounded it's form, reinvigorating it as it once more leapt at it's rival, the titanic shockwave of their collision blowing apart the Earth for dozens of meters in every direction.

The young Campione simply couldn't stop _smiling_.

Battle was in his blood, he had been a fighter even before he became one of Pandora's favored children...the display before him was practically a feast laid before a starved man's eyes.

...and the Dragon's themselves were simply _beautiful,_ at least to Berezat's eyes.

Some might call them hideous, or look upon their unthinking ferocity and view their majesty as something terrible or ominous.

Not him.

…

Then again, he would freely admit to having a few screws loose. After all, how many people had nearly every Demon in existence living inside their soul, ready to be called forth provided the price was paid?

So for a time he merely observed, only snapping out his rapture when an errant blast of jade flames came a little too close for comfort, turning the dirt itself into a glassed mess.

Reluctantly turning tail and chasing after his Sensei Berezat could only think one singular thought.

If the time came when he could fight one or both of them...he was _absolutely _taking it.

* * *

A few hours of sprinting had brought the two Campione to the outskirts of what seemed to be a fortress ripped straight out of Lord of the Rings, black metal artfully arranged in lethal edges and gothic styling.

And both were less than pleased at what they could sense happening within.

From Godou's **Goat **Authority he could sense oppression and pain emanating from the construct, of evil willingly performed upon another.

Berezat was told in almost the complete opposite fashion. Some of the more cruel denizens of **Host of the Damned **were actively wanting him to seek out and partake of the 'revelry' happening just beyond the horizon.

"...So not the best of first impressions, wouldn't you say?"

The elder Campione's face twisted into a grimace, his own words a subdued growl as he replied, "We'll give them a chance to explain why they're doing...whatever it is they're doing. After that?"

A hungry light suddenly glowed in Berezat's eyes, his voice anticipatory as he murmured, "We get to dispense our own unique brand of justice..."

"Exactly."

The two closed to about a hundred or so meters away, one of the walls sentries suddenly shouting, "You there, halt!"

"Ahh, a classic. I guess we should just be glad he didn't say 'Hail, traveler'!"

Godou signaled for him to be quiet as one of the Devils manning his post-more ornately armored than his companions-leaned forward, eyes narrowing as he shouted, "Oh, so you two survived long enough to make it here, then?"

The Japanese Campione nodded and politely replied, "We did, you're advice to avoid those two dragons was quite helpful."

The Devil they had initially spoken to at their point of origin-so to speak-smirked, his tone a mix of condescension and joviality.

"Oh, so you have manners? That's good to know. Come inside, we'll discuss things further without the need to shout."

Both Devil Kings shared a briefly irritated glance at how the other being seemed to assume he was naturally superior but hid their irritation, resolving to stick to diplomacy for as long as possible.

With a surprisingly gentle groan one of the walls swung inwards, the two Campione strolling inside as what they were assuming to be the commander-or a command equivalent-of this outpost met them.

"You two are pretty interesting, especially for Humans. Showing up out of nowhere, fighting off that Dragon thing...what are you, some of those new Sacred Gear people? The Satans would _love _to have you on our side."

"Sacred Gears? Satans? Sorry, we're new around these parts."

The Devil narrowed his eyes, obviously suspicious, but eventually shrugged, his unease quickly set aside.

"Makes sense, I guess. Your kind are pretty scattered and weak, especially compared to us. Also, the name is Lord Tolomey, Humans."

Neither Devil King reacted to that, but internally they were ticking off another check box on the, 'these people are most likely not our friends' list.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lord Tolomey. If you don't mind me asking, what were those two Dragons earlier, exactly? You called them the Heavenly Dragons, right?"

A brief look of fear crossed the Devil's face at Berezat's question before it was replaced by a scowl.

"Aye. The White Dragon Empress, Albion and the Red Dragon Empress, Y Ddraig Goch. About fifty years ago they appeared out nowhere, their battles spilling out over all of the faction's territories and causing who knows how many deaths. We've tried several times to stop their rampages...and been slaughtered each and every time."

He spat to the side, contempt dripping from his voice.

"Mindless beasts...as far as I'm concerned they're better off as rotting corpses."

Neither Campione commented on that, preferring to let the Devil simmer in his own anger...while Berezat just found himself more and more intrigued by those two. There were legends and tales of those two very same Dragons back home, of how they fought each other as representations of England and Wales.

Seeing such powerful beings in the flesh was _awe inspiring_. Being a Campione came with many responsibilities and downsides, sure...but the opportunity to see and converse with those that were regarded as myths and tales was an upside he wouldn't trade for anything.

If nothing else, it solidified his desire to test his limits against creatures such as them. Their power, even from a distance, had been nothing to scoff at.

The young man shook himself out of his thoughts as he realized Lord Whatever was speaking directly to them again.

"For the time being you can stay here. This our home, Bloodletter Fortress."

Berezat bit back on the urge to chuckle at that name.

Honestly, they were one step away from outright calling it Mordor…

"Aside from the occasional battle against the other two factions, mostly we find our own entertainment around these parts. If the Satans take a liking to you, you might get to have a little bit of this fun yourself."

Leading the two of them further into the compound both Campione slowed their pace, finally finding the source of the torment that they had sensed earlier.

The first well of agony and cries for help were from two small gladiator pits dug out of the ground, three meters deep and ten across, around two dozen Devils leaning on the surrounding railings and cheering the actions occurring inside the pits.

Said actions were what most people would consider uncivilized blood sport.

At _best_.

One of the arenas held a boy who couldn't have been older than fifteen, covered in bleeding gashes and held down by a buxom woman as she grinded her hips back and forth across him.

If the way he was feebly fighting back and snarling defiantly against her was any indication, the impromptu session was _not _voluntary.

The remaining pit held a woman in her late twenties, far more wounded than the boy and obviously nursing a broken leg...but still standing strong as she faced off against a Devil, short sword still held in steady hands.

The second source was a metal pole raised almost eight meters straight into the air, a young man with six black crow wings similar to one of the groups they'd encountered earlier crucified upside down, his wings spread out and perforated in a madman's parody of an insect collection.

The third and final was just as disgusting as the rest.

A girl who didn't look any older than fourteen had her legs and arms restrained by chains and manacles, bent over at the hips over a bar while four white wings hung limply at her sides.

All while a line of Devils took turns behind her, what the Campione were assuming to be an Angel jerking back and forth with their thrusts.

...Godou paled slightly while Berezat just scowled at the sights.

While his Sensei was no stranger to battle, this was about as far away from 'battle' as one could get. His own past had left him a bit more...jaded...to things like this.

His voice only _slightly _shaking, Godou asked, "What exactly are you..._doing_, here?"

Lord Whatever missed the conflict in Godou's voice as he stared at the Angel, eagerly replying, "The pits are simple. Fight off one of us and you go free. Lose, and we do whatever we want to you. Rinse and repeat until we're bored or someone dies, which is always them. The Fallen Angel? Well that's easy! A reverse crucifixion after they turned their backs on their precious God is a bit of delicious irony, wouldn't you say? As for the Angel..."

He licked his lips.

"Well it's a favorite pastime of ours. Once an Angel falls, they can't unfall. So we do our part for our species and break them, feeding them so much sin until they choke on it and blacken their wings. This girl is a tough one though...four days and she's still defiant. We might just have to start sticking larger things inside of her..."

The Devil was so enraptured with the Angel's rape that he missed the two Campione stick their heads together, neutral expressions on their faces.

"I dunno bout you, Sensei...but I think that's three strikes-"

"They're out. Agreed."

A toothy grin came to Berezat's features, his tone jovial as he asked, "Hey, since we're new to these parts I don't suppose you have spare maps or anything like that lying around?"

Barely even paying attention Lord Soon-to-be-Dead replied, "Yes, further inside the fortress we have extensive records. Why-"

"Ame?"

"**Thought you'd never ask, partner!"**

A jet black Katana materialized in Godou's hands as the disembodied voice completed it's sentence, the Devil that had been leading them around only noticing at the last second the divine blade streaking towards him-

-and was far too late as Ame-no-Murakumo sliced his head clear of his shoulders, the body collapsing a moment later with a dull _thud_.

The surrounding Devils took a moment to catch the scent of blood, turn around-

-and immediately spring into action as they realized their 'guests' were hostile.

There were a few calls to arms and promises of retribution that bled together as a plethora of Magic Circles sprung to life in their hands, the two Campione nonplussed by the oncoming assault.

Raw demonic energy, elemental blasts and a variety of other Magics slammed into where the two stood, blasting apart the ground around them for almost a dozen meters and covering the area in a scintillating cloud of arcing lightning and steam.

All motion across the fortress ceased, even the prisoners exhaustedly looking towards the slowly clearing destruction.

...

Faces paled as two completely untouched figures graduated from silhouettes to real bodies, the massed attack achieving _nothing_.

"Well how about that, Sensei? Guess our Magic resistance works even with entirely different forms of...whatever it is they used."

The words were cheerful, but the bloodthirsty leer on the younger man's face left more than a few of the Devils unnerved. That was the kind of expression they'd usually see on the Satans themselves...and it was just as terrifying now as it was any other time.

"Let's finish things up here and help the captives. Looks like our work isn't done yet. _O wind, swiftly convey the king's edict. I command as king. Come to fight as my spear, _**Charge of the White Knight!****"**

With a blast of wind a medieval knight clad in gleaming tourney plate manifested in front of the Eastern Godslayer, pale-white lance held at the ready with a soft, feminine voice announcing, _"This Knight has heeded your command, my Lord. Shall I skewer these thugs and rapists for you?"_

"**He wouldn't have called you otherwise."**

"_Twas merely a formality, Ame, no need to be so uppity."_

Berezat snorted at the two Divinities interplay before raising his hand as if to halfheartedly ask a question.

"Yaldabaoth, Iao. Got one last job for you today."

The two Archons materialized once more, still effortlessly answering Berezat's call to arms.

While the Devils had been justifiably wary of Lancelot's appearance and aura...it was nothing compared to the raw terror on their faces once they saw the two manifestations of **Host of the Damned**.

"Y-you?! Who are you, to command _them?!"_

Berezat looked oddly at the Devil who shouted out a stuttering question, momentarily curious as to why the Archons would seem familiar in an entirely different world.

Eventually he just shrugged and decided not to reply, instead turning to his companion and saying, "I'll be inside finding those maps. You got a handle on things out here, Sensei?"

"Easily."

"Cool, see you in a bit."

The younger man began to walk away-

-before turning to his summons and cruelly ordering, "Oh, before I forget, leave one of em' alive. Go wild, guys."

Whistling a cheery tune Berezat entered the bowels of the fortress, ignoring the sudden roars, screams and sounds of a massacre behind him.

* * *

"Ah, so you're the lucky winner, eh?"

Kneeling in front of Berezat was the sole survivor of their attack, a youthful appearing Devil sporting a perforated shoulder slowly weeping blood while his face displayed nothing but abject terror, ash swirling around them like snow.

...Then again, his fear was warranted.

Seventy of his comrades had been slaughtered in minutes, either stabbed at the end of that armored knight's lance, cut open by the Human's sword, ripped apart by Yaldabaoth or blown into clouds of ash by Iao's lightning bolts.

And now, coiled no more than a meter behind him, the most powerful Archon dripped scalding saliva onto him as it's master offered an entirely false smile.

"W-what _are _you? How do you have two of the Archons at your beck and call? They died _centuries _ago!"

The man just shrugged, poking the Devil in the chest and causing him to instinctively flinch.

"Nuh uh, I'm the one asking questions here. And on that subject, take a look at these here maps."

Berezat spread out a roll of honest-to-god _parchment_, of all things, and politely inquired, "So your leader, Lord Whatever, mentioned something about us being of interest to the 'Satans'. Do they have headquarters anywhere? I kinda want to visit."

The Devil swallowed and shakily pointed to a direction about 800 kilometers north of their current location, shakily replying, "Here, Lucifaad. Lord Lucifer runs his territory from this city and even the other three Satans recognize it as a capital, of sorts."

Berezat nodded before turning a malicious gaze on the Devil.

"And you're not _lying _or anything, are you? Because I'm taking you with me and it'd be bad for you if this is a trick..."

The Devil just frantically shook his head, hastily replying, "I swear, it's the truth!"

The Godslayer just shrugged, convinced. The Devil had been far more frightened by the prospect of him thinking he was lying rather than being brought along for the ride.

"Ok, now here's a real slew of questions that I need you to answer. Most of em' will probably sound pretty weird or stupid...but I want you to shut up and just answer them. Waste any of my time looking at me like I'm an idiot or asking why I don't know things and I'll have Yaldabaoth over there eat you from the toes up. We clear?"

The Devil swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Good! Now, I don't suppose you could tell me more about this Underworld? Oh, and what year is it?"

"Berezat, you in there?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Sensei. Yeah I'm here, what's up?"

The older Devil King gave his compatriot a concerned glance and said, "You were spaced out for a good minute. Is everything alright?"

An amused snort came from Berezat as he turned to face his Sensei, an eyebrow arching at the sight before him.

Apparently his mentor had taken it upon himself to go around and free the various captives, all in his usual subdued flair that would cause no shortage of hearts to swoon.

Seated atop Lancelot's war horse were the two Humans, both of them sitting sideways for obvious reasons rather than western style and eyeing the two Campione warily.

The Fallen Angel evidently healed himself since he was walking under his own power...and if the sneer directed at the Devil was any indicator, his time as a macabre Christmas ornament didn't damper his spirits any.

The Angel was the one that really had him rolling his eyes at how naturally his Sensei played the role of the dashing hero, even if he wasn't aware of it.

Carried bridal style and wrapped in the Godslayer's jacket to preserve her modesty, the Angel's piercing blue eyes-only slightly dulled through pain and exhaustion-were staring intently at both Berezat and Yaldabaoth.

"Hey, Wikileaks. Why don't you tell our guests over here what year it is? Get a load of this Sensei, it really _is _your trip to Gaul all over again."

Lacking the context (by about a few centuries) to understand the nickname he was given the Devil quietly whispered, "It's...it's the year 1327 A.D."

...If he wasn't carrying the young woman in his arms, Berezat knew his teacher would be facepalming right about now. As it was he settled for a monumental sigh of exasperation.

"I suppose it would have been to much to ask for a normal bit of time travel, wouldn't it? The Netherworld just does what it pleases..."

"Tell me about it. And it gets better, you know how in our world Heretic Gods and their offshoots made up the majority of Supernatural activity? Well in _this _world not only are there several different worlds connected to each other, practically every single bit of mythology and supernatural aspect is real. Yokai, Angels, Devils, Gods, Dragons, Elves, Vampires, Werewolves...on and on and on."

"That's...interesting?"

"Not as interesting as the millennia old conflict between the Angels, Fallen and Devils that intermittently involve all of the other factions. Or maybe you could describe that as horrifying."

As if on cue the woman riding on top of Lancelot's horse spat and hissed through a dry throat, "They are _demons_. They pillage, they enslave. They kill, they rape. Only good Devil is _dead _Devil."

The Fallen Angel snorted and with a vengeful grin turned his attention to the progressively more terrified captive.

"The lady is correct, Devils are not worth the consideration or time you seem to be giving them, warriors. After all, what heartless monsters would do such terrible acts to a soul as innocent as hers?"

If the Fallen expected his words and pointing to the exhausted Angel to endear him to the two Godslayers it failed miserably, Godou looking unimpressed and Berezat outright snorting.

"Yeah, nice try, Crow-Wing, but you're not fooling anyone with that fake compassion. You don't care anymore about your fellow captives than I do about my own here."

Appearing briefly startled as Berezat playfully tousled the Devil's hair-and causing the man to almost pass out in apprehension-the Fallen nonetheless inclined his head, muttering, "You have a keen eye."

"For bullshit, sure."

Obviously not sure how to respond to that the Fallen Angel merely unfurled one of the maps Berezat had placed nearby, showing it to the two Godslayers as they both felt their eyes widen in surprise upon viewing it.

Not only was it a different reality and year, it was also a vastly different landmass, all solid ground with only the occasional lake or sea to break things up, no oceans to be found. It was far more comprehensive than the map Berezat had viewed earlier...

"About 12,000 _milin _northwest of this location is our organizations-the Grigori-fortress, where our leader conducts the war. Should you wish to visit us and ally, we can make it worth your while. Every whim would be granted to such powerful Sacred Gear users such as yourselves. Your kind are proving to be quite powerful in the recent decades."

The two Campione glanced at each other before Godou neutrally replied, "While we appreciate the offer...these Devils lead with that same offer."

He cast a significant glance at the wrecked compound.

"It didn't go well."

Berezat resisted the urge to snort as his Sensei instinctively cradled the young woman in his arms in a protective gesture, causing the Supernatural to lightly blush.

He turned his attention back to the Fallen Angel just as he seemed to realize this line of recruitment wasn't going to go any further, instead dipping his head in a small bow before concluding with, "In that case I will take my leave, our offer is still open should you decide to accept it. Farewell."

With a flap of his wings the man flew off, disappearing over the horizon.

Berezat rolled his eyes before turning back to his mentor.

"I can't help but notice he didn't say thank you."

"I think most people in this world tend to be a bit short on manners...considering the state it seems to be in, what with a war across worlds, I guess that's kind of understandable."

"Still no excuse for missing out on some basic common courtesy. And yeah, I know that's rich coming from me."

The mismatched group was silent for a moment, the two Humans, Angel and Devil too unsure of their positions to openly talk while the Campione were lost in their own thoughts.

"Private conversation?"

Godou nodded in agreement.

Gently setting the Angel next to Lancelot's steed with an unspoken command to watch over her the two walked a fair distance away before facing each other.

"So now what?"

The older Campione snorted and ran a hand through his hair.

"Honestly? I have no idea beyond 'find a way back home'. Except we don't really have any concrete leads aside from visiting one of these factions and seeing if they have information."

"The **Tempest **hasn't activated yet?"

Godou shrugged, replying, "Either it doesn't work across worlds, or no one has tried to call for my aid yet. It sucks, but I think we should assume that it won't work regardless."

Berezat nodded, finger tapping his chin as he gave his Sensei a knowing look.

"You want to make sure those three make it back safe, don't you?"

"...Am I that transparent?"

"To me and your wives, at least."

The Japanese man sighed in resignation.

"I don't like the idea of sending them on their way and leaving it at that. After everything they went through in this place? It doesn't feel right. And it's not like we have pressing duties elsewhere, at least not at the moment."

"Fair point..."

A moment of silence passed between the duo, the senior eventually asking, "And what do you want to do?"

"Well if you're going to go keep an eye on both that Angel and Humans...I should probably go pay these Devils a visit."

Godou frowned but relented with, "Alright...but stay on your guard, would you? I might just be generalizing here...but the Devils seem like bad news if this sort of stuff is what they consider entertainment."

"Duly noted. Here, this will keep us in contact, I don't think cell phone reception is something we want to count on out here."

Tapping the side of his head Berezat suddenly grit his teeth, Godou trying and failing to hide his distaste as soft crackling and squishing noises suddenly came from his pupil's right ear.

Within a few seconds some sort of worm-like creature wriggled out of the canal, dripping crimson as Berezat let out a sigh of relief, grabbing the creature and handing it to his Sensei, the man reluctantly cradling it in his palm.

"It never stops being disturbing what some of the prices for **Host of the Damned **are."

"Actually, Upis over there is one of the more straightforward and cheap deals, for what it does. I speak, and it vibrates in turn making it sound like I'm right next to you."

Godou just nodded resignedly as Berezat held up a glowing palm to his bleeding ear, slowly fixing the damage. Ordinarily magic working on the exterior of a Campione's body would be nullified due to their God-given resistances...but it was fair game when it was his own power doing the deed.

And if there was one brand of magic he was comfortable with, it was healing magic, a consequence of the prices of **Host of the Damned **more often than not doing a number on his body.

"Alright, we'll speak...tomorrow, I guess? How do we tell time down here?"

The Japanese Campione shrugged, the two of them heading back to the rest of their 'companions'.

After a short organizing period where Godou somehow ended up carrying the Angel again the two walked to the front gates, Yaldabaoth still keeping a watchful eye on the nervous Devil.

"Guess this is where we part ways, at least for now. Take care, Sensei. You end up keeling over and with my luck I'll end up with Voban or Doni as a mentor."

The older man's eye twitched, his voice disgruntled as he mumbled back, "Do _not _remind me..."

A brief clap on the shoulder from his student was all that needed to be said, Godou marching off with Lancelot's war charger still in tow, ferrying the two Humans.

Once they disappeared from view Berezat heaved a monumental sigh, idly saying, "Yaldabaoth? Eat him."

The Devil had time to look shocked for the briefest of moments-

-before everything above his ankles disappeared with a violent _CRUNCH_.

Berezat smirked at the two bleeding stumps left behind.

"Sorry, friend. But guilt by association and all that. And your buddies here just so happened to dredge up some unpleasant memories."

Berezat headed deeper into the fortress, Yaldabaoth following without further comment after his meal.

Not that he had any particular destination in mind, mostly being lost in thought. He felt a little bad about disappointing the ideals his Sensei had tried to impart to him with the prompt murder of a prisoner...but he considered it a sign of progress that he had waited until his mentor had left the scene _before _carrying out the execution.

After all, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

"Ok, Monad. What the Hell is your game?"

Berezat turned on his heel and gave the calmly attentive Archon a glare.

"I fucking _know_ you're in there, is this a whole mess the reason you bothered to ascend me as a Campione in the first place? Some universe spanning plot? These people _recognized _the Archons, thought they were dead. What is this, some divine plan to bring gnosis to this plane of existence?"

The creature remained silent, only continuing to stare with infinite patience.

Berezat heaved a disgusted sigh.

"Right, knowledge based on personal experience and thoughts, dunno why I even bothered asking for your damn opinion..."

A few moments of silence pervaded the destroyed fortress...and then a small, cruel smile appeared on the young man's features.

"All right, then if you're not going to give me any hints...I'll just do as I please."

Gaining his feet, Berezat strode towards some of the remaining maps, excitement beginning to stir in his chest.

* * *

The recently deceased Devil had mentioned the four Satans that currently lead the Devils. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus.

Taking that into account...that mean those four allowed, potentially even _encouraged_, random acts of cruelty like the ones he witnessed not long ago.

...Well, he'd always wanted to start a revolution, ever since he was a kid, really. So what if the target wasn't the one he'd originally wanted?

Why not indulge a little? After all, what was the point of being gifted incredible power if one wasn't to use it? Power unused is power wasted...and few were more powerful than a Godslayer.

...And then there were those two dragons from earlier.

He _really _wanted to see how he matched up against majestic beings such as those. Hell, this entire realm could be full of potential competitors such as them!

This might just be the life event he'd always been waiting for…

Black Gate fortress was where Devils went to die.

At least, that was the personal opinion of Sirzechs Gremory, as well as the opinion of quite a few of his comrades.

The ones that were still alive, granted.

"Lord Gremory, still no reply from Bloodletter Fortress. It's been two days at this point..."

Heaving a monumental sigh the crimson-haired young man turned to his subordinate, his tone calm as he ordered, "Dispatch a scout to see what has become of it, in the meantime have all of our soldiers stand ready. If the outpost has fallen, we're likely to be next on the list."

"Understood, Lord Gremory."

The leader of Black Gate fortress waited until his subordinate left-

-and then wearily collapsed in his chair, an entirely humorless smile on his face.

It was a stroke of luck that he had no personal acquaintances at Bloodletter Fortress...because it was almost certain that everyone that had been at it was now dead. Outposts with a garrison of slightly less than a hundred warriors don't just fall silent without so much as a hint of warning unless they were wiped out entirely before they could send a message.

...Just one more pile of corpses to add to a tally that was slowly spelling doom for their entire race.

He sighed and gathered his armor, adorning it with the ease of decades of practice as his mind wandered.

How quickly things change within the span of a century.

One of the many Devils born into the never ending conflict that was the Great War, he had been raised on tales of heroism, of how Devils were going to be led by the four Satans to an era of unprecedented power and prosperity, Heaven and the Fallen Angels brought to heel and Humans slaving to cater to their every whim, the various Pantheons trembling and hiding at their very footsteps.

How enthusiastic-how _bloodthirsty_-he and his three closest friends had been, to finally be allowed to fight and win glory for their race. And for a time, that's what they had done. They had sacrificed their bodies, their blood, their allies, their _friends_...and within a few short decades that fire had been gutted and trampled beneath the cruel reality that was the Great War.

There was no _winning _this conflict. For more than a millennia the borders between the Grigori, Heaven and Devils hadn't changed _one single bit_. The Angels had perhaps two footholds in the Underworld, only one of them defended to any worthwhile extent while the Grigori were as nomadic as always, only their main fortress a constant location on the map.

And the Devils?

All they had to show for their efforts-for their vaunted leaders ambitions-were a 72 Pillars reduced to 49 and a population that had slowly been losing more members than were being born for _centuries_.

A population that was teetering on the edge of very real extinction, what with the rate of attrition and the rate of birth being so lopsided.

And the four Satans had done _nothing _to change this.

A sudden knock on the door startled Sirzechs out of his thoughts, the Devil belatedly realizing he'd finished donning his armor minutes ago, now just standing gormlessly in his chambers.

"Sirzechs, as much as you need your beauty sleep-and trust me, you _need _it-we require our great commander's presence."

The red-haired man resisted the urge to snort at his best friend's dry tone, instead opening the door and coming face-to-face with his dearest comrades.

Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas.

"Oh? And to just what do I owe the honor of having all three of you visit such an ugly countenance?"

The brief moment of levity-a depressingly rare occurrence, these days-passed as quickly as it came as Ajuka became all business, Serafall interjecting with a monotone, "The silence of Bloodletter Fortress. An attack is coming soon, isn't it?"

He tried not to wince at his friend's icy words, despite decades of exposure to it.

"Most likely. Walk with me."

The three Devils fell in step with their leader, Sirzechs surreptitiously watching them from the corner of his eye.

Devils born into the Great War typically fell into two distinct attitudes. Those who had embraced the ideas of the Satans, losing themselves to the slaughter, domination and thrill of battle...and those that came to resent those very same ideals, disillusioned with the slaughterhouse they had been drafted into.

They fell firmly into the latter category.

Ajuka had-and still did, really-hold an incredible talent for Magic and creation of new artifacts.

Unfortunately, it was that very same attribute that had lead to his frustration with the current state of affairs. Given the rapid decline of Devils and the imminent population crisis, he had created a prototype artifact that would ideally, with a little bit more work and time, become able to revive Humans-maybe even other species-into Devils and alleviate the coming disaster.

Upon presenting his idea to the four Stans he had been universally mocked and berated for considering his race so weak and impure as to allow other creatures into it, his name becoming an embarrassment and point of mockery overnight.

His previous drive and competitiveness with Sirzechs had tapered off a great deal, being replaced with a quiet and unassuming presence that made do with what few materials and resources he had or his friends could give him, burdened with the knowledge that he was unable to help his species because they refused to help themselves.

Falbium had a similar story, just with a different focus.

At the onset of his service to the four Satans Falbium had proved to be an astonishing tactician, graduating from leading no more than a few dozen Devils to commanding thousands, with the lowest casualties of the war to boot.

That very success is what doomed him.

Either taking umbrage with his genius or expecting too much of it, the Satans had tasked Falbium with finally breaking the Angels hold on Enoch Gate, the main mode of transport from the Underworld to First Heaven. They had provided him with twenty-thousand warriors and sent him on his way.

...A siege in which the defenders _outnumbered_ the attackers.

But Falbium tried. Oh, how he _tried_. Almost a decade of relentless and soul crushing strategies, none of which worked as pressure from the Satans and his own subordinates mounted, Sirzechs and the other two unable to do little more than provide every iota of support they could as the whole campaign unraveled bit by bit over the years.

The final nail in the coffin had been the initial appearance of the two Heavenly Dragon Empresses. Their battle had rolled over the Devil encampments and that had been that. Where once twenty-thousand had marched out of the gates of Lucifaad, only three-thousand returned.

Falbium had been assigned the blame for the failed assault and stripped of his responsibilities, in much the same way Ajuka had. Once all was said and done, Falbium had lost almost all of his drive and passion, content to be under the thumb of those he once led and finding it difficult to muster up the energy to do anything beyond the bare minimum of his duties.

Serafall...while she hadn't been put through the public wringer like Ajuka and Falbium, her change had been one of death by a thousand cuts. She had been an unusual Devil amongst their kind, relentlessly cheerful, friendly and exuberant...traits that were _certainly_ not the norm among their species.

When the war dragged on and the brutal battles were seemingly endless, it was Serafall that often boosted their morale with her bright smile and teasing tone, many of their subordinates coming to appreciate and enjoy her 'eccentricities'.

Decades of trying to maintain that persona when friends more often than not never returned, of older Devils from other families looking down on her due to her personality...they had ground away at the girl known as Serafall Sitri, leaving only a frigid shell of what used to be their most vocal group member.

One nickname had stuck with her over the past few years, one that had no doubt been coined by those who despised her.

The Ice Bitch.

As for Sirzechs himself? Well, he had always wished to lead a revolution, of bringing the Devils into a new era of prosperity as masters of their own domain.

He still had that dream, granted...but his motivations and target had altered.

Their race had to _change_.

And the four fossils that were their rulers would be the first-and most necessary-to go.

All he needed was time and power...two things that the war might not allow for.

Hence, his melancholy attitude.

"Lord Gremory, we await your orders."

The crimson-haired Devil snapped himself out of his ruminations, nodding to one of his armored soldiers and commanding, "Double the amount of sentries and observers, and make sure everyone is in a state of readiness. If whatever force that attacked our comrades isn't already on their way here, then they will be in the next few days."

"Understood, my Lord."

The Devil departed as Sirzechs glanced around the compound, noting with a detached pride the efficiency and professionalism of his soldiers.

And not a single prisoner or torture den was to be found.

To his everlasting shame-and occasional nightmare-during his early years as a willing participant of the Satan's racial suicide he had done...things, he wasn't proud of.

Things that, once he had come to the bleak realization that his race was just as bad-if not _worse_-than their 'enemies' had left him horrified.

Thankfully, as the leader of this fortress, he could dictate the actions of his troops and thus far, none had tried to circumnavigate his rules.

At least not after his very public execution of a soldier that had tried to smuggle a Human inside for, 'recreational' purposes.

"So, bets on who carried out the attack? Heaven? Maybe the Grigori?"

None of his compatriots offered any thoughts, only a brief shrug at the most as Sirzechs sighed, instead ascending to Black Gate's highest watchtower and began to observe the surrounding area.

Black Gate fortress was the first-and _only_, really-line of defense before reaching Lucifaad. Consequently, it had the highest casualty rate of any other location in the Great War, as every other faction knew of it's strategic importance and often attempted to remove it from the board.

It seemed the next few days would bear witness to yet another attempt…

"Lord Gremory, I have eyes on an approaching figure!"

Snapping to attention Sirzechs joined the sentry sharing the tower with him, their powerful eyesight boring into the distance as a blurry figure slowly approached, details gradually coming into greater focus.

Humanoid, of seemingly average height and no visible wings.

…

But there was something..._off_, about the presence. Like there was a second layer to the figure that kept sliding around the edges of his perceptions.

And this was at a _distance_.

"Shall I sound the alarm, Lord Gremory?"

"No, I will take a small contingent of warriors and meet this unknown outside of the gates, keep watching the skies and other areas in case they are merely meant to be a distraction."

"Understood, my Lord."

Leaping down from the tower Sirzechs motioned for a contingent of soldiers to follow him, his three oldest friends wordlessly gathering at his side.

"There's an unknown person approaching the fortress about two kilometers out, we're going to confront them before they have a chance to get inside the fortress. Don't start a fight unless they attack, am I clear?"

"_Yes, Lord Gremory!"_

Without further comment they took to the skies, rapidly approaching their mystery intruder within a few short minutes. As one they dropped out of the sky, landing heavily on the ground and surrounding their target with drawn weapons and Magic Circles pointed inwards.

"Halt! State your name and intentions!"

The man, who was rather unremarkable save for a rather odd style of clothing and unusual levels of handsomeness for a Human-and he _was _a Human, that signature was unmistakable-merely smirked at the surrounding warriors, his tone cheerful as he replied, "Wow, nice of you guys and gals to drop in like that."

His attempt at wordplay went unappreciated as the Devils tensed, Sirzechs in particular narrowing his eyes.

That aura of dual-layered power was back again, but not any stronger than it was before...in fact, the moment he had stopped paying attention to the young man he had lost track of him.

A conditional level of power then?

"Last chance, stranger! Your name and purpose!"

Seemingly unconcerned with the threats the man rolled his eyes before dryly replying, "Berezat Dayyaan, and as for my purpose? Well...let's just say I'm here to pay a little visit to these four Satans of yours. I hear Lucifer is chilling out in Lucifaad over yonder, think you could take me to him?"

His only response was several scowls and a round of jeering laughter from the gathered Devils, even Sirzechs finding his mouth twitching into an indulgent smile.

"Oh? While that's quite admirable of you, stranger...not just anyone can meet with our leaders. What makes you think you have the necessary pedigree or power to demand an audience with them?"

"Does leaving-what the Hell was it called again-oh, right! Does leaving Bloodletter Fortress as a mass graveyard without breaking a sweat count?"

The laughter and catcalls came to an abrupt stop.

Sirzechs and company subtly shifted their balance, their leader narrowing his eyes and cooly replying, "That certainly speaks to your power, if true...but that does not explain why we should allow you an audience...nor simply kill you on the spot."

The man _grinned_ at the open threat.

"I'm glad you asked. Yaldabaoth?"

There was a burst of fire and ash-

-and several startled gasps, shouts of alarm and widened eyes dominated the group of Devils.

Twenty meters of sinuous muscle and scales, topped with a shaggy mane and fanged mouth that leaked flames…

Just because none of them had been alive when they walked the Underworld didn't mean that they didn't recognize the Maou damned _Archons_.

Even the incredibly hard to shock group of veterans were open-mouthed at the sight, Ajuka whispering, "How is that _possible?"_

This was no trick or illusion...they could _feel _the power drifting off of the Archon's frame, every bit as chaotic and primordial as the stories implied.

"So...how do my credentials look?"

There was a pregnant silence, broken only by Sirzechs.

"You said you wanted to meet with Lord Lucifer. Why? And why did you kill everyone at Bloodletter Fortress?"

The Human-although that assumption seemed to be less and less likely as time went on-merely hopped onto Yaldabaoth's head, the Archon not making a single movement or protest as the man started scratching it's mane.

"To answer your second question first...they were torturing some prisoners and I have a bit of a personal hangup with shit like that. So I killed them."

A friendly wink was sent in their direction that conveyed the exact opposite of friendliness.

"I sure hope you guys and gals don't participate in the same kind of 'recreation' that your buddies did. I'd be all out of tour guides then."

It took a monumental effort of will by all the gathered Devils not to flinch, privately grateful that their commander had banned that particular...practice.

None of them felt eager to test if this interpretation of the most powerful Archon was as terrifying as it's original was said to be.

"As for why I want to meet with the Satans? Simple, really. They rule you all. That means shit like that happens under their rule. They _let _things like that happen. And I take umbrage with that. Heavy, _heavy _umbrage. So I think we'll have a little heart-to-heart and work out our differences that way, sounds like a plan, right?"

None of the gathered Devils looked comfortable with that idea, all of them nervously awaiting the moment their commander would turn down the offer-

"Very well, I'll personally lead you to Lucifaad and arrange for you to meet with Lord Lucifer. If you would follow, Dayyaan?"

Yaldabaoth disappeared in a burst of fire and ash, the man happily replying, "Lead the way, Red."

"Sirzechs. Call me Sirzechs Gremory."

Berezat offered the red-haired man a genial nod, calmly waiting for the Devil to begin leading the way.

Not that he got far before the Gremory Heir found himself yanked aside by his three friends, uncharacteristic tension in their features.

"Sirzechs, what are you _doing!? _Lord Lucifer will have you killed on the spot for bringing someone like him directly to Lucifaad, especially since we didn't even try to stop him!"

The man didn't immediately reply to Ajuka's hushed tone, only shaking his head and seemingly struggling for words before carefully replying.

"I...I don't know. But when I saw Yaldabaoth, saw it bowing to a Human...and that Human then said he wanted to challenge Lord Lucifer? It was...it was like everything made _sense_."

Serafall didn't look convinced and muttered, "He also wiped out a fortress of our species. I believe him when he says he did so. He's _dangerous_, Sirzechs."

"Yes, Serafall...he is. But he also made the distinction that he killed them because they were doing the very things that we ourselves take no pleasure in. There's a distinction there, however tenuous it might be."

His three comrades still looked unsure.

"C'mon, guys! Can't you see it? He has _Yaldabaoth _at his beck and call! This is _exactly _what we were waiting for, someone with _real_ power aiming to kill the Satans! This could be the start of our species _salvation_."

Falbium slowly ran a hand over his shaved head.

"I don't know, Sirzechs...that's quite the leap of 'logic'."

"When it comes to a slow, guaranteed death and shortly following extinction compared to a risky gamble that could save us all...I know which one I'll pick."

The three again fell silent, lost in their own thoughts-

-until they sighed as one group, facing their leader directly with resigned expressions.

"Well, we've stuck by each other thus far...doesn't make any sense to stop now."

Serafall and Falbium simply nodded at Ajuka's words, Sirzechs gratefully clapping them on the shoulders.

Unbeknownst to the them, Berezat had ears a great deal sharper than a Humans and had heard every word, eyeing the four with a contemplative expression.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Reborn Lucifer

"A Campione? Term is unfamiliar, explain, please?"

Godou chuckled as the boy enthusiastically asked question after question, a Godslayer's gift of naturally understanding and comprehending languages and meaning doing a rather excellent job of conveying the young man's enthusiasm.

The first day of travel across the 'Underworld' had been noticeably tense...but evidently the silence wore on his temporary companions, the boy quickly finding his curiosity outweighing his caution.

Godou was just glad the group was focusing on something other than the torment they had suffered.

"Campione is a slightly butchered term of the word, 'Champion'. It's a fairly recent title that was coined by a Mage who had served under one of us Campione for some time and it caught on. Some of the more accurate titles are 'Godslayer', 'Devil Kings' and 'Rakshasa Warriors'. Those ones have been in use for a _long _time."

The boy nodded fervently, his Mother curiously asking, "Name of what are, yes. But Campione...what _is _Campione?"

Godou had to take a moment to parse through what the fragmented sentence was specifically asking, the Angel currently riding piggyback giggling before whispering in his ear, "She's asking what sort of powers and abilities a Campione has, Godou."

"Oh, thanks, Eliana."

"Sure!"

The Japanese Godslayer had to resist the urge to shake his head. The Angel had done a complete one-eighty from how she was initially, now openly cheerful and helpful, as well as freely sharing her name and answering a few basic questions he'd had. The two Humans had declined to share their names, saying something like, 'names have power'.

He didn't mind. You could be perfectly friendly with someone without knowing their title, after all.

"A Campione is a Human who has done something that is considered nigh impossible even by the strongest of Magician's standards, the feat of killing a God."

_That _admission seemed to shock the three, Eliana briefly stiffening from where she had her arms wrapped around his chest.

"You...killed Gods? B-but we would have heard of Humans that had killed Gods! Such an act would be...it would be..."

The Campione seemed mildly confused at their violent reactions...before he remembered that they were lacking certain details when it came to his and Berezat's circumstances.

"Ah, my mistake, I forgot that you three weren't there when we first arrived. You see...me and Berezat are from a different world."

Godou fully expected them to act skeptical, if not outright dismissive of that claim...what he _hadn't _expected were looks of contemplation and thoughtfulness, especially from the Angel.

"You're...taking this better than I thought you would."

"There are a great many separate realms connected to the Human one, an entirely different reality also connected doesn't seem so far fetched."

"...Huh."

And with that wise and intelligent statement Godou gave a brief shake of his head before continuing with, "Anyway, in my world we don't have an Underworld, Heaven or any other places like that. We have the Netherworld and the Domain of Immortality. The Netherworld is a sort of mix of both the Human world and the Immortality world, a place where both physical form and thoughts freely mix."

A contemplative look appeared on his face.

"The Domain of Immortality is the place where every Human thought, prayer and worship coalesces. Occasionally these thoughts and ideas incarnate in the Human world, bringing with them destruction and other forms of trouble. These beings are immeasurably powerful and even the most powerful of Mages would face...let's just call it 'lopsided' odds."

A nostalgic smile came to his lips, the three listening intently to his explanation.

"A Campione is a Human that somehow, despite the immeasurable impossibility of their actions, kills a God. They then ascend and become a Campione, granted a portion or all of the God's power, there's no set benchmark for judging that part."

Pausing only to shift the Angel's-admittedly slight-weight on his back he continued with, "As 'champions' of Humanity we are usually courted by those who wish to serve or aid us in keeping the world safe, whether out of altruism or a desire for influence. Although, truth be told...some of my fellow Godslayers can be every bit as willfully destructive as the Gods themselves..."

The three tilted their heads in confusion.

"But you said your kind are champions, right? Why would they be so, well...destructive?"

The Angel's honest question caused the man to ruefully chuckle.

"Because the kind of people that slay a God while still Human are...let's just say they usually have a screw or three loose. Out of all of my fellow Godslayers, I'm probably the most normal. Before I became a Campione I was just a regular high school student, maybe a few more quirks than normal and that was it."

The woman riding on the horse with her son furrowed her brow.

"What of companion, then? Why he control Demons? Sign of troubled soul, possession of Demons..."

"A troubled soul? Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Godou shook his head before sighing.

"My pupil came from a land called Pakistan. Provided the geography and history of this world is the same as mine, that would be the current land of the, umm...Ghaznavid Empire, I think? Anyway he was born into a part of the country that was constantly undergoing strife, Civil War and terrorism. He never really delved into the details of what he went through or experienced, but...I don't think it'd be a surprise to anyone that it was less than pleasant stuff. And it left him with a sort of cavalier attitude towards people."

"But what of Demons? What God gives control of creature like Yaldabaoth?"

Shaking his head the Campione replied, "There's a bit of a twist to that part as well. You see...he didn't actually kill the God he gained his initial powers from. He was _given _them."

The Angel crinkled her brow as she asked, "Is that so rare?"

"Forget rare, it's _unheard_ of. Heretic Gods have gifted their strength to allies, ones who have beaten them or even as a sign of favor...but to some person who _didn't_ beat them or have any of the aforementioned relationships? Completely unique."

The young man had a befuddled expression as he asked, "So how meet? And why he apprentice?"

"That...is a bit less of an impressive story. After he was given the power of a Campione he took the matter of his homeland's violence into his own hands, killing hundreds-if not thousands-of people he considered responsible for the state of affairs he had grown up in."

A wry expression appeared on the Eastern Campione's face.

"Since most of the other Godslayers, who would normally deal with such a blatant display of powers usually kept secret from the world, weren't interested or willing to step in, that duty fell to me. While I was able to fairly easily beat him, instead of flying off the handle, seeking revenge or fighting to the death...he asked for me to be his teacher, in order to grow stronger."

Eliana had no shortage of doubt in her tone as she asked, "And you accepted? Despite all the death he was apparently responsible for?"

Godou shrugged.

"I wasn't born in his shoes, the hardships I faced when growing up were so far removed from his I couldn't bring myself to judge him for it. And ever since I accepted his offer he's been nothing but an asset, helping me and my allies fight off Heretic Gods, learning to better control his powers...I don't know if I'd call us _friends_, but it's something close to it."

The conversation ceased for awhile, the four making the journey in relative silence until Eliana carefully asked, "And you aren't, well, worried? About your student going on his own to meet with the Devils? While I'll freely admit you two seem powerful, the four Satans aren't foes to be trifled with, and they will certainly see his control of Yaldabaoth as a threat."

To the Angel's surprise Godou _laughed_.

"Worried? Sure, but not over Berezat. He tried to hide it-probably to avoid worrying or disappointing me-but I recognized that look on his face...he's planning on doing what he did when he first became a Godslayer. And right now, the Devils are the ones in his crosshairs."

The two Humans smirked at that while the Angel seemed apprehensive.

"But, but isn't that the whole reason you went to stop him in the first place? Because he was indiscriminately killing?"

"Circumstances are a bit different now. Firstly, we're in a different world where keeping Magic and other Supernatural elements isn't a priority. Secondly..."

His face darkened for a moment.

"I saw what they were doing to you three. As far as I'm concerned, they don't deserve the benefit of the doubt. Berezat will judge the situation as he sees fit and for the moment, I have no intention of interfering with that."

The two Humans nodded in agreement while Eliana just ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Oh! That's, um...very noble of you..."

"It's what any worthwhile person would do, no need to thank me."

The older Human woman cupped her chin before asking, "You never say what God pupil encounter. Strange God, for control of Demons?"

A playful smirk appeared on the Godslayer's face, glancing over his shoulder so that he could watch the Angel's reaction.

"You could say that...the God he was gifted his power by is one you might be somewhat familiar with, at least after a fashion, Eliana."

His smirk turned outright playful.

"It was Monad."

* * *

Most of the Devils that had served with Sirzechs and his closest friends at Black Gate Fortress and other theaters of war would attest to their composure, their unflappable nature under even the most dire of circumstances.

They hadn't seen them riding Yaldabaoth, the Archon winding it's way across the ground and rocky terrain at a speed even flying Devils would have been hard pressed to match.

The ride wasn't smooth or comfortable, granted...but Sirzechs wouldn't have it any other way.

It. Was. _Awesome_.

"So I've been meaning to ask, what's the deal with this universe's version of the Archons? Where I'm from they were pretty far removed from anything and everything Jerusalem came up with, which you guys seem to follow more closely than any other interpretation."

Shaking himself out of his thoughts the crimson-haired Devil turned to Berezat, who was laying on his back while propped up against the Archon's neck...like it was some kind of _pillow._

Nevermind that the Human revealing he came from both a different world _and _the future was enough of a headache itself. Ajuka was still buried in examining the young man's 'phone' and didn't show any signs of stopping soon.

It had been _years_ since the green-haired Devil had shown that kind of monomania.

Gathering his thoughts Sirzechs reverently replied, "The seven Archons were the only ones to accompany Satan-the real one, not the four who took it's name-when it began to create, or at least alter, the Underworld where we currently reside. But when the War began, whereas Satan disappeared and hasn't been seen since...the Archons stayed behind, aiding us in the opening years of the conflict."

His brow furrowed as he tried to remember the exact details of that ancient time, seeing as how they were a great many interpretations of those chaotic events and precious few facts.

"At the beginning of the War, Heaven was by far the strongest power. While we had comparable strength, we were disorganized and split into many different factions. The Fallen Angels were still a minority, barely having even a twentieth of our numbers. While most would deny this, being too proud to admit otherwise...if it weren't for the Archons we would have been defeated within a century."

"And yet, here you stand. They must have done some serious work, then..."

Sirzechs nodded, a gleeful smile on his features as Serafall suddenly took up the tale with, "The Archons fought continuously for almost forty years. And during that time they caused severe damage amongst Heaven's ranks before they were killed off one-by-one by their strongest warriors, the Seraphim."

Nodding in agreement the Gremory Heir said, "And even after their death the Archons influence continued. They were creatures of chaos and primordial power while Angels are beings of order and stability. The Archon's very _nature _eroded at an Angel's sanity and composure, causing thousands to Fall even _after_ their passing. And Heaven had never been in a full-scale war before. The Archons savagery and brutality had caused many to balk or become disillusioned at the prospect of war, of it's necessity."

"Thousands more Fell or gave up their weapons, providing us with the time necessary to unite under a single banner while the Fallen gained enough numbers to become slightly relevant in the grand scheme of things."

The Devil shrugged.

"The rest, as the Humans are becoming fond of saying, is history."

Berezat nodded, clearly having enjoyed the tale if the boyish smile on his face was any indicator.

"Now _that's_ a bedtime story I can get behind...on an entirely different subject though..."

Suddenly sitting upright the Campione glared at the four, his voice dangerously neutral as he asked, "Why are you so eager to have me go up against this Lucifer guy, eh? Something about the start of your species salvation and this being a risky gamble?"

The four briefly flinched, even Ajuka halting his examination for a moment before Sirzechs genially replied, "I don't-"

"Cut the shit, Gremory. I _heard _you four whispering. Not only are my ears pretty good, you were about as subtle as a goddamned circus clown with a chainsaw."

"We don't know what that is", was Serafall's cold reply.

"Yeah, well, consider yourself lucky then..."

A chilly silence fell over the five until Sirzechs sighed, quietly explaining, "I-_we_-hope that your presence, your power and the being you control with it...might make a change in our society. One that _needs _to occur."

An impatient scowl on his face Berezat growled back, "That doesn't tell me a damn thing. What _kind _of change? A government coup? A societal revolution? A disagreement over which side of the toast should be buttered?"

A quiet snort of amusement drew the male's gazes, the Devil's eyes widening as they realized Serafall had just _snorted _in amusement.

It had been _years _since that last happened…

Unfortunately she immediately went back to being stoic and cold, ignoring her comrades gazes in favor of keeping her own locked on a perplexed looking Berezat.

Shaking his head and getting back on topic Sirzechs explained, "It's less any one of those than it is a desperate attempt at preventing species wide extinction through our own actions."

The Human made no response other than to raise an eyebrow, clearly expecting more than a brief overview of things.

It was Falbium who took up the mantle of informing their newfound 'ally', his tone lazy and apathetic...but that did nothing to detract from the preciseness of his explanations.

"The War has been ongoing for almost 1300 years at this point, a constant battle in which our species has mostly fought Heaven and the Grigori, but occasionally run afoul of other pantheons and mystical beings as well, the recent appearances of the Dragon Empresses in particular causing...excessive casualties."

The Campione noted how there was a tinge of bitterness in the man's throat at the mention of the Dragons, resolving to ask him about it later. Sounds like he had an idea or three what those two could do…

"Matters aren't helped by Devils incredibly inefficient reproduction rate, most couples only able to produce a single offspring every 40-50 years...if they take every opportunity to perform the act of conception, and the youngling survives the process of growing in the mother's womb. Miscarriages are common amongst our people, our natural Magics and powers making it difficult to grow a functioning Devil. At the start of the war, our population numbered somewhere between eight and nine million Devils. On average, casualty rates and birth rates at that time were 4000 born a year, with 8000 dying a year. Those were the numbers that were most widely accepted in the opening decades of the Great War."

The young man's brow furrowed as he did the mental math-

-and the four Devils took a morbid sort of pleasure in seeing his eyes fly wide open as he realized the direness of the situation.

"Fuck _me_. You've net lost around five _million _of your people?! More than _half _your starting population?! No, wait..."

Incredulous horror dominated his expression.

"You said those were the averages at the _start _of the war. As you lost more and more people, that birth rate would also decline, wouldn't it? Fucking Hell, no offense meant, but I think your species is already well on it's way to joining the Dinosaurs..."

An uncharacteristically intense expression on his face, Falbium gave a sharp nod.

"Best estimates say that within fifty years, if we don't make drastic changes...we'll be too far gone. There simply won't be enough Devils to both ensure our race continues _and _keep it safe from the numerous enemies that we created for ourselves. We now only have a scant million Devils where once we had nine...and that's the _optimistic_ estimation."

A low, drawn out whistle was the Human's only real reply, his head tilting back as he lost himself in thought.

Abruptly leaning forward Berezat smirked, his tone conspiratorial as he said, "And you four are trying to prevent that through way of a societal coup, aren't you? That's also why you're so eager to throw me against Lucifer, ain't it? You don't have the personal power, influence or time to go about things in the normal fashion, do you?"

Sirzechs slowly nodded, his tone tense as he replied, "Yes...you're more or less correct."

An awkward and somewhat nerve-wracking moment, at least for the Devils, passed before the Godslayer _snickered, _of all actions.

"Manipulative, willing to seize offered opportunities and take big risks...I _like _you four. In fact, I like you four so much that once I take over Lucifer's crown, you'll be my go-to advisers! Congratulations on your early promotion, we'll have a _lot _of work once everything is all said and done."

Four sets of eyes blinked in confusion, Sirzechs carefully asking, "While I'm glad that you're willing to aid us...what exactly do you mean by, 'taking over Lucifer's crown'?"

A predator's grin on his face the Human cheerily replied, "You don't need to beat around the bush, people...I'm going to do _exactly_ what I said. There'll be a new Satan in town and I'm going to be wearing the old one's head."

Four briefly panicked expressions caused the Campione to snort in amusement, his voice losing most of it's joviality as he asked, "C'mon now, did you think I was just going to waltz in, take care of your Lucifer problem and then ride off into the sunset? Or whatever passes for a sunset down here?"

Surprisingly, it was Serafall who icily replied, "That would be nice, actually."

"I give you an A+ for dry wit, Miss Serafall."

A particularly noticeable bump jostled them as Yaldabaoth navigated a dip in the ground, Berezat losing most of his intensity as he amicably explained, "Look, I'm not planning on 'rescuing' your species just so I can drive it to extinction on my own terms. Pretty much the only thing I plan on immediately changing is your attitude towards prisoners and the like."

Ajuka frowned, going so far as to set aside the phone in favor of asking, "You would aid us, go to war against an unknown enemy from a world that is not even your own...just because you disagreed with our race's attitude towards those we capture?"

"Not _just _because..._exactly _because. Is that going to be a problem between the five of us?"

A tense silence followed the chilly proclamation, the four Devils silently glancing at each other and communicating solely through methods only lifelong friends could employ-

-before Sirzechs shrugged and smiled at the Human sitting opposite of them.

"Saving our race and reforming it into something that can survive and flourish, at the cost of a racial tradition that we four don't even agree with in the first place? You have a deal, good sir."

Clapping his hands Berezat grinned, eagerly responding, "Excellent! In that case, I want you to tell me everything Lucifer is capable of...and in return, I'll tell you everything _I'm_ capable of. Or, more specifically, what I _am._"

The four Devils and one Godslayer got down to business, making plans and strategies even as the Archon wound it's way ever closer to Lucifaad.

It was a partnership match-made in Hell.

* * *

"Damn...I didn't know architecture from the 14th century could look this good..."

Sirzechs indulgently smiled at Berezat's impressed mutter, archly asking, "Didn't you say you come from 700 years in the future? I would think this seems rather tame in comparison..."

"It's _because _I come from 700 years later that I'm impressed by this."

Lucifaad was _incredibly _well constructed, with towering spires of obsidian and stone that were several stories high, with two gargantuan coliseums that would have put the Flavian Ampitheater to shame.

Never mind the fucking _huge _monolith smack-dab in the middle of the thing…

"I see you've noticed The_ Rising Sun_."

"Rising Sun, eh? Kinda hard to miss, that thing must be at _least _half-a-kilometer tall..."

Serafall gave the Godslayer a curious look-mostly just a minuscule raising of her eyebrows-and asked, "What, you don't have anything like that in your home?"

Berezat snorted as they navigated the stone streets, only briefly glowering at the sight of downtrodden slaves cleaning the streets under the watchful-occasionally sneering-gaze of the Devil overseers.

"Yeah, we have some pretty wild things in the future. Buildings almost twice the size of _Rising Sun_, actually. I take it that's where we're headed."

All four of the Devils nodded, slight traces of nervousness appearing on their faces.

Seeing that Berezat chuckled, elbowing both Serafall and Sirzechs in the sides and cheekily saying, "Relax, people! I've got this in the bag no problem!"

Serafall only glared, frostily advising, "Hubris will get you killed. Don't underestimate Lucifer's power, he's remained in his seat of power for more than a millennia despite constant adversity for a _reason._"


	3. Infinite Stratos

Ch 1: How the World was Conquered

_[You're aware of the stakes involved, Lieutenant?]_

The soothingly lit space that could have passed for any common business room offered by hotels the world over wasn't what most would have assumed a plot to significantly alter the world balance of power would take place in.

"Director, we've been over this a dozen different times. In the past _week_. Add in all the _other_ times over the past years you've had me beaten over the head with this info and I think I could file compensation for cruel and unusual punishment..."

_[The 'compensation' we've offered you during your stay here-as well as the gains you will earn should our plan come to fruition-should cover any sort of collateral you feel we owe you.]_

"...That was a joke. Don't you people have a sense of humor?"

The young man seated at the table and lazily spinning in a swivel chair was rather intimidating looking by most standards. Easily 6'4" and tightly muscled, with midnight skin and a shaven scalp he was nonetheless exotic looking, with spotless features and bright emerald eyes, a genetic divergence from most darker skinned people.

His affable attitude would have gone a long way at setting most at ease though, his voice calm and deep with a winning and relaxed smile to compliment it.

It was a practiced expression that Khari Vincent wore well.

_[This is a moment of great importance to us, Lieutenant. Jokes have no place here.]_

Khari rested his head in his palms, kicking his feet onto the table as he boredly replied, "Which hardly seems healthy, but hey, what do I know? By the way, are you giving me a pep talk or just reiterating what I know by heart at this point?"

_[You make light of our purpose.]_

"Again, lack of a sense of humor. And my plane leaves in two hours, unless you want me to miss out on orientation day of this grand mission of ours, you should probably let me go, Director."

A moment of silent passed before the phone resting in front of Khari warningly spoke, _[Remember, Lieutenant, disobeying or growing a conscience-]_

"Hah! Me, grow a conscience? Good one, Director. And remember, I have everything to gain by playing along with your plan and everything to lose by failing, so _relax_. Contact you again at the regular time?"

_[...Yes. We look forward to your success, Lieutenant.]_

The phone clicked off and Khari rolled his eyes before pocketing it.

"Honestly, you'd think spending time among the most powerful women in the world that wield the strongest weapons yet created as part of the job would be enough of a sell but nooooo...mission _this_, mission _that_. Learn the art of the deal, guys..."

On that ominous note Khari strolled out of the conference room, his Uber just dropping him a message as he did so.

"And what the Hell is with the whole 'Lieutenant' deal? I'm not even a part of the actual military..."

* * *

IS Academy was the poster child of the idea 'futurism'.

Towers that stretched hundreds of meters into the sky in curved and contorted directions-in seeming defiance of what contemporary engineering had to say about the feasibility of such a structure-while natural and immaculate greenery sprung up in between the artificial monoliths.

Khari took a moment to appreciate the landscape before he shouldered his two bags and continued on his way to the helipad nearby, internally remarking, _"Man, they really went all out in making this place catch the eye."_

_{Likely a method of intimidation, at least to other countries and organizations. Something along the lines of, 'if you can't build structures like these, don't even _think _of trying to cross us'.}_

"_How delightfully informative, Verion. Any updates on the dossier for me?"_

_{None to report. Although your orientation begins in one hour, __seventeen__ minutes and fourteen seconds. I would recommend hurrying to your initial meeting with Instructor Orimura so as to avoid making a poor first impression.}_

"_Fair point. Alright, let's kick this plan off."_

The pulsating web of veins spreading outwards from Khari's spine-and subsequently hidden from view beneath his clothing-briefly flexed in response to its host's words.

"Ah, so you're that new male student, eh? Funny, I just gave your buddy a lift a few hours ago."

Khari raised an eyebrow at the helicopter pilot-sanctioned aircraft being one of the few methods of physical transport to the academy-before asking, "My buddy?"

"Yeah, that Ichika Orimura kid, only other guy with an IS? Pretty easygoing fella, was nice to talk to. I'm just glad that some guys are finally getting in on the IS action, my wife hasn't stopped teasing me about becoming a glorified chauffeur ever since IS came to stay."

Khari stepped onto the vehicle, pulling on a pair of headphones and mike, noting that the copter pilot was actually fairly old, at least in his fifties or so.

"You weren't flying civilian before this?"

"Nah, I used to pilot an Apache for the United States Army. Course, attack choppers were just one of the military babies that went the way of the dinosaurs once IS hit the scene. And now here I am, a bus driver instead of piloting the closest thing to a god in the sky."

"Can't imagine that was an easy transition."

The pilot shook his head, ruefully replying, "Hell no! I was a right unpleasant bastard for a good few years till I mellowed out. Don't get me wrong, I miss my baby but you either roll with the times or you get left behind. You can make this old vet happy by representing the XY chromosomes."

Khari smirked and replied, "Will do, sir."

The pilot started up the vehicle's rotors and for a few minutes was focused on his task of charting a course to the academy, eventually asking, "So what country are you representing? News has been pretty sparse on details 'bout you and there's half-a-million rumors on the net. Anything you can tell me?"

Khari smiled before responding with, "Sorry, I'm under about a hundred non-disclosure agreements and shit like that...but I _can _tell you that I work for something along the lines of a private company."

"Oh, so you're into all that PMC shit?"

"Eh, close enough."

The pilot shook his head and brought the craft in for a landing, offering his hand to the younger male.

"Well, here we are. Best of luck, kid. Attending an academy of only strong-willed girls sounds like its going to be a real experience. Stay tough."

Khari shook the man's hand and glibly replied, "Well, that's not going to be the _only _challenge I'm facing..."

The pilot tilted his head in confusion while Khari merely chuckled and leapt off the craft.

_{Speaking of our objective-even tangentially and in the vaguest terms possible-is an unwise course of action, Lieutenant.}_

"_You worry too much, Verion. It's bad enough having to tell the Humans back at the company to lighten up, I don't want to have to do the same with you."_

_{I am a computer. I have no emotions. Sniffle.}_

"_...Ok, now you're just being weird."_

The O.A.I. merely gave a noncommittal hum, prompting Khari to sigh as he approached the main doors of IS academy.

Having a computer living inside his brain-despite the years of practice-was never going to be entirely normal.

* * *

Walking through the labyrinthine halls of IS academy in hopes of arriving at his destination on time would have been a hopeless endeavor for Khari if it hadn't been for Verion downloading a basic map of the structure and displaying it across his vision, the image staying perfectly contrasted against whatever he happened to be looking at so he didn't end up walking into anything...or, more specifically, _anybody._

Because the halls of the academy were just filled to the _brim_ with girls of all nationalities, features and skin tones. Sure, that was what he knew coming to the place...but it was one thing to hear about it and another thing to _see _it with his own two eyes.

_{Focus, Lieutenant.}_

"_I wasn't even doing anything!"_

_{You were staring excessively and your chemical balance was leaning towards feelings of lust and attraction, rather than professionalism and calm. That phase has not commenced yet.}_

"_Yeah yeah, I know. It's hard _not _to stare, you know. All these beautiful ladies are staring at me like I'm the hottest new item in town~!"_

_{That is to be expected, Lieutenant. You are what many would consider to be attractive, as far as Human notions of such things extend. Personally I think you could be comprised of more flat surfaces and angular planes.}_

"_Awkward. And if you zoom in far enough, isn't everything flat?"_

_{Ahead of you, Lieutenant.}_

Khari snapped his eyes forward at the O.A.I.'s warning, a particularly large group of girls quickly approaching him and blocking most of the hallway.

And at the head of the pack was a truly beautiful young lady that had the air of a Queen, her steps regal and sure, light-blonde hair that came down to her thighs and paled towards the tips restrained by a blue headband, deep blue eyes sharp and predatory.

It was a beauty he recognized, one Cecilia Alcott, the representative IS candidate from the United Kingdom.

And her hawk-like gaze had settled on him, seeing as how he wasn't moving to make way for them.

"_Change of plans, Verion."_

_{Lieutenant I would advise against this-}_

"_Doing it anyway!"_

The lovely young woman came to a stop no more than a step or two away from Khari, the male just cheerfully smiling at the girl and making sure his eyes stayed locked on hers the entire time, never straying down to her body or her friend's gazes.

He'd read her profile-courtesy of his superiors-and knew that she had some issues with the opposite sex, helped in no part by her father, who hadn't been much in the way of a positive role model. Throw in a situation where she had been forced into a role of piloting IS to safeguard her family fortune and she _certainly _had reason to be both proud and confrontational.

He could use that.

"Miss Cecilia Alcott, correct?"

"Yes, that would be me. And how may I be of service, _stranger?"_

Khari had to bite back on a smile as she haughtily looked _up _at him, her tone rich and majestic, as well as authoritative.

"My name is Khari Vincent, a new student at this academy. I was told to visit the director's office and speak to her before getting properly settled in, may I ask for directions?"

_{You are currently staring at a map for-}_

"_Quiet, I'm working here."_

Cecilia raised an eyebrow at his words, suspiciously asking, "A new student? Wait, are you-"

Her expression underwent a swift change, barely veiled contempt coloring her tone as she said, "Oh. You are the one of the new male IS pilots, aren't you?"

"That I am, Miss Alcott."

Any vestige of politeness vanished, the young lady flipping her hair with a disdainful gesture.

"Hmph! Of _course_ a man would need directions from a woman. Although I suppose the fact that you were not too proud to ask places you a peg or two above the rest of your gender. Honestly, the standard of quality in an an IS pilot will have to decline if more men will be joining our ranks, so as to better accommodate them..."

Khari had to bite back a smile at the obvious provocation.

A few things clued the male in to the fact that Cecilia's statement was mostly meant to deliberately incite him.

Firstly was that before he had revealed himself as an IS pilot she had been perfectly neutral and professional, despite him being a male. She'd only flipped the switch once it had been revealed he shared a similar position to hers.

Second was that Alcott's friends or coworkers were staring at her in open shock, horrified by the blatant insults leveled at him. Clearly, she didn't usually take this tone with anyone on a common basis.

Lastly, she was looking at him not with the air of someone viewing a lesser being or something repugnant...but with curiosity, as if she was _purposefully _trying to bait a reaction.

He gave her one.

A polite smile that showed pearly white teeth was followed by a friendly utterance of, "Well its a shame you feel that way, Miss Alcott. But hopefully, now that we're going to be working and learning together, I can prove to you that men can stand together as equals with women of your caliber."

Whatever response Cecilia had been expecting it hadn't been _that _one, one of politeness but confidence.

"O-oh, w-well I hope you don't let me down then, with such b-bold words like those!"

"_So easy."_

_{I believe the phrase is, 'crumbled like a deck of cards'?}_

Never losing his easygoing grin as the blonde girl frantically tried to find control of the conversation Khari asked, "Back to my original question, may I have directions to the director's office? If I intend to make good on my words to you I had best start by making a good first impression, now shouldn't I?"

"Y-you already have. No! I mean, g-go down that hallway and turn right and take the elevator to the third highest floor!"

Chuckling to himself as Cecilia's cheeks gained a pink tinge to them Khari amusedly stated, "Thank you very much, Miss Alcott, I appreciate your help. Until next time."

Quickly bowing low and taking the young lady's delicate and smooth hand into his own far larger one Khari brought his lips gently to tender flesh, inwardly laughing at the collection of delighted squeals and gasps that came from Cecilia's companions as he did so...alongside said lady's rather crimson flush, her wonderfully blue eyes widening comically.

Offering a polite nod of his head the young man continued onwards to his destination, hearing distant whispers of, "Ohmigosh, Miss Alcott, did he, did he?!"

"That was _so _romantic!"

"Do you think he would kiss my hand if I asked him to?!"

The conversation-as well as Cecilia's stammered replies that made little coherent sense-only faded once the elevator doors closed.

_{If that is indicative of how all the females at this academy will respond to your words, this mission will be much simpler and easier than anticipated, Lieutenant. Nicely done.}_

"_Don't get cocky, Verion. If my estimation of Miss Alcott is spot on, the next time we meet she'll come at me like a bat out of hell."_

_{She would? That is strange, considering how pleased and shy she was at your initial approach.}_

"_Well she's a strong-willed individual, with a previously held notion that most men are either to be treated with professionalism or not worth her time at all. I upended that notion in less than a minute with just a few words and a light kiss on the hand. She's not going to have a clue _what _to do the next time we see each other. And what does a powerful, willful Human do when they spot the subject of their confusion and upended worldview? Confront it. Juries out on _how _she does that though...that'll be a sight to see!"_

The O.A.I. gave an electronic burst of static that sounded similar to a snort.

_{I will freely admit the vagaries of Human communication escape me. And likely always will.}_

"_Which is why they sent me and not a bunch of 1's, 0's and nerve synapses. No offense, Verion."_

_{I am a computer and am incapable of feeling such useless emotions as 'offense'. Sob.}_

Khari's face twisted into a wry expression.

"_I'm noticing a trend that you play the 'dumb, emotionless computer that actually isn't' card whenever you start to get bored or tired of the conversation."_

The O.A.I. remained silent, confirming Khari's guess.

"_...So did the nesting 'crobes transfer over correctly?"_

_{They did, Lieutenant. While oral contact was both limited and brief it was enough to lay the foundation of the organ that will ideally be transferred over through exposed contact with bodily fluid at a later date. The unusual placement will necessitate a few days travel, however. Any attempts to install the Cupid's Arrow beforehand in Cecilia Alcott's brain will be worthless.}_

"_Noted and understood, Verion."_

Khari leaned back into the wall behind him as the elevator continued its ascent, a small smile playing across his lips.

As the saying went, 'well begun is half done'.

One Representative Candidate mostly down, only a few more to go.

* * *

A polite knock on the door leading to Chifuyu Orimura's office lead to a muted, "Come in", from the occupant of said office.

Pushing through the door Khari got his first look at the woman who was-with a fair amount of reason-credited for proving the military worth of IS almost single-handed.

Possessing a professional beauty that was accentuated by her business suit and austere demeanor-as well as the elegant ponytail her midnight hair was bundled into-Chifuyu Orimura was both a figure to admire and fear.

Something Khari kept in mind, deciding that for the moment it was best not to poke the hornet's nest, as it was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Director Orimura."

Dark eyes met Khari's emerald own, the older woman taking only a scant-second to take in his appearance before she gestured for him to sit in one of her chairs, the male complying with her wordless command...even if he barely fit, the furniture clearly designed with a smaller, young adult female's frame in mind.

"So. You're one of two males to finally break through the IS glass ceiling. Khari Vincent, grew up in Philadelphia, parents died in an automobile accident at three years of age. Entered state foster care, was adopted two separate times before being 'returned' due to 'aggressive behavior'. Eventually was aged out and-in keeping with current statistics-dropped out of high school after only a single year of attendance."

Khari merely nodded, some of his affability lost at the clinical recounting of his past.

"Here's the interesting thing though. Both one year before you dropped and three years afterwards, records of you seem...stagnant. One might even say falsified, they're so...perfectly generic."

The young man elected to remain silent as Chifuyu steepled her fingers, pinning him with her gaze as she tonelessly continued, "And then there's the elephant in the room. Your IS and sponsor. _Med-Bio Mechanics. _A small, twenty person startup company that was mostly hiring people fresh out of college about a decade-and-a-half ago...and is now merely a few thousand person company that was _somehow _able to independently create one of _the _most unique and difficult to construct technologies known to Humans, practically from scratch."

Blatant suspicion now colored the woman's tone.

"And then...not only do they somehow avoid most of the bureaucratic red tape and national scrutiny that would arise from fielding their own personal IS, they _also _aren't investigated for possessing one of the few hundred IS cores in existence, nor did they have to try very hard to get you enrolled in this academy. I received calls from no less than seventeen different governmental agencies that have a say in how this academy is run, stating that I was to treat and instruct you no differently than I would any other potential pilot."

Frustration could be seen dancing in the woman's eyes, even if it was well hidden.

"In light of all this, Khari Vincent...hopefully you can see why I'm feeling inclined to treat you _extremely _differently from my other students, no matter what the suits say. You are a mystery and blatant security risk that I have been able to find _very _little about. And let's not forget the nature of your IS and it's stated purpose."

Technical data streamed to life on a selection of monitors scattered around the desk, schematics and other things provided by _Med-Bio _as part of the admissions process.

"It makes sense to have an 'IS killer' undergo trials here, but creating that type of machine hints that the intentions of its creators are more...militaristic."

"_And now we're entering thin ice."_

_{I suggest being honest with her, Lieutenant. _Med-Bio _kept most of its sensitive data-aside from a few key necessary components-away from you just for situations like these. Most of what you can tell her, aside from the true nature of our technology and mission, is of little consequence.}_

Taking the O.A.I.'s words as gospel Khari politely replied, "Would you prefer a diplomatic reply, Director? Or the short version?"

He saw what _might _have been a wry grin briefly appear on the woman's lips before she responded, "The short version."

"_Med-Bio Mechanics _wishes to be the new Tabane Shinonono, except not recluse and jealous of its technologies. In a way my IS is a bit of a publicity stunt, corporate statement as well as proof of concept all rolled into one. A way of showing that Shinonono's IS are not the invincible weapons of unbeatable pedigree that most of the world seems to consider them. That they _can _be beaten. Once they have the world's attention they plan to roll out a series of new technologies that have been developed over the years geared more towards the civilian side of things, appealing to the public by providing them products more tangible than a highly unique and exclusive weapon."

The room was silent for quite a number of seconds afterwards, Chifuyu stonily staring at Khari, the young man eventually stating, "If you don't mind me saying so, Director...it's known that you have a closer relationship with Tabane Shinonono than almost anyone else in the world. Wouldn't she have already told you this? Considering how adept of a hacker she is I would think my sponsor's stance and plans were common knowledge at this point."

Chifuyu's voice was utterly calm and inflectionless.

"If I parsed through her hysterical message and technical ramblings correctly...Tabane couldn't so much as make it past your company's home webpage. She was..._upset."_

Khari's eyebrows raised in open shock.

"_Really? _No offense to our IT department, but doesn't Tabane regularly hack both corporate and national systems as a hobby?"

"Yes. And she couldn't so much as _scratch_ yours."

Suspicion was now evident in the woman's tone once again, her eyes narrowed as Khari could only shrug.

"My apologies then, Director...but that stuff isn't my area of expertise. As far as I knew, our security was no better or worse than anyone else's."

Chifuyu once more fell silent-

-before huffing out a sigh, her tone dry.

"I suppose I'll count myself lucky enough that you told me what your sponsor's ultimate goals are and leave it at that. Allow me to give you one, _very _important warning however."

Khari braced himself for some sort of subtle threat about how she was going to be watching his every move or waiting for him to slip up...and was left blinking at the words that left the austere woman's lips.

"Do _not _go around playing with the hearts of the girls of this academy."

"...I beg your pardon?"

Fire burned in Chifuyu's eyes.

"Don't play dumb, I saw the moves you put on Miss Alcott before you made your way up here. Most of the girls in this academy have spent a great deal of time studying to be pilots, forgoing social interaction among a more public setting in exchange. Never mind that they have largely spent said time only with girls of similar age, rather than boys. Someone with a serpent's tongue and looks-like yourself-attending here is like letting a tiger loose in a pen of lambs."

"...I'm flattered?"

Khari wisely shut up once he swore he saw Orimura's eyes flash.

"It's going to be bad enough with my brother here-that damn noble knight persona of his is going to draw eyes no matter what-and I do _not _need a seducer distracting the students of this academy from their studies, am I clear? Flirt, make friends, go on dates, I don't particularly care...but the moment these 'activities' cause friction I _will _put my foot down, am I clear?"

Khari didn't doubt for a moment the young woman in front of him wouldn't hesitate to follow through on that threat. Probably with an IS sized bit of 'persuasion'.

"Crystal, Director."

"...Good. You're dismissed. Here's your room key and don't worry about classes for today. Come tomorrow you can join things once you're settled in. I'll send someone to direct you to your first classes."

Khari took the keys with a grateful smile, replying, "Much appreciated, Director. I hope I was able to answer some of your questions satisfactorily."

A morbid snort left Chifuyu.

"More like you answered a few and opened up a dozen more. But I'll have to level those at your company, not you it seems."

The young man slid a plain business card towards the director of the academy, explaining, "On there is a number to the _real _public relations person of _Med-Bio, _not some desk jockey. Dunno if they'll tell you more than I what I did, but they'll certainly be able to give you more concrete details."

Swiftly sliding the card next to one of her monitors Chifuyu replied, "I'll do that. Enjoy your stay at IS Academy, Khari Vincent...and remember what I said about distracting the students!"

The male gave an acknowledging nod before he walked out of the office, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"_...Well, it seems we have concrete proof that the defenses work, now don't we?"_

_{Indeed. I will send a report to the CEO explaining the technologies success.}_

Khari inwardly chuckled as he walked into the elevator, imagining the look of frustration on Tabane Shinonono's face as she failed again and again to break into _Med-Bio's _mainframes.

Given the nature of both _Med-Bio's _ultimate goal and the purpose of his mission, absolute security had been needed for the company or they would have been crushed the moment their plans had been discovered.

And while there were a great deal of talented programmers and coders employed at the company...no one was under the impression that they were better than the creator of the IS herself. And she would _absolutely _investigate them once their prototype machine took the stage.

So, instead of trying to outsmart the brilliant and eccentric woman..._Med-Bio _decided to play a different game.

And Tabane Shinonono could hack and invade and slice to her heart's content...if she never figured out _exactly _how _Med-Bio _was guarding their deepest secrets, she would never even get close.

Khari breathed out a pleasant sigh, smiling contentedly.

The start to his mission was going _great_.

* * *

Chifuyu would never admit it out loud...but she was privately enjoying her slightly insane friend's mental breakdown.

_[Whhhhyyyyyy! It makes no sense, Chi! I'm doing everything right and I'm _still _not being let in! That does it, I'm taking over a couple nuclear silos and blowing them up!]_

Chifuyu didn't even look up from where she was once more poring over the technical data for this 'IS killer', distractedly replying, "You haven't even been able to figure out where they're located, Tabane. You can't nuke them."

_[WWWHHHAAAHHHHH!]_

The Orimura had sent a message to her friend and allowed her to listen in when she was talking to Vincent, if only to hopefully placate the woman's curiosity and frustration.

Instead, she only seemed to have exacerbated it.

_[A-and why are they being so mean to me?! I shared my technology, I didn't jealously guard it! That's lies, slander!]_

"You didn't tell anyone _how _to create IS when you released them to the world, Tabane. You basically told everyone to figure it out themselves and then left. And I _know _you have dozens-if not _hundreds_-of other ideas and concepts in that brain of yours that could catapult environmental and life expectancy if you would just sit down and finish them. Don't be mad just because others decided to take advantage of your laziness."

_[S-so mean!]_

Both women fell silent, no doubt silently reading the exact same files.

_[...Do you believe that guy, Chi?]_

Ignoring Tabane's annoying nickname for her Chifuyu replied, "It doesn't matter if he's telling the truth or not, I'm going to be keeping a close eye on Khari Vincent. He's the representative of an unknown company that blatantly stated they want to become one of the most powerful forces in the world and created a highly worrying machine in order to simply prove that they _could."_

_[Hmm...ok, I'm going to keep cracking at this! No one makes a fool of Tabane Shinonono! Catch you later, Chi!]_

The voice connection to her computer clicked off, Chifuyu letting out an exhausted sigh as she finally closed the file, resigned to seeing the thing in action once practice matches rolled around, technical files only went so far.

...The name of this 'IS killer', now that she knew the ultimate goal of _Med-Bio_, was both fitting and worrying.

_Inchoate Horizon._

* * *

Ch 2: First Challenge

"Let's see here...room 306, room 307...room 308."

Ceasing his movements Khari stood outside of his home for the foreseeable future, swiping the room key and being admitted inside with an electronic _click._

It was actually rather cozy, in the male's opinion.

A moderately sized kitchen and living room leading to a small hallway with equally small-but functionable-bedroom and bathroom. Probably not the place one would want to set down deep roots or anything, but quite nice for what it was.

He was just glad that he'd been given one of the rarer single rooms at the academy, the majority of student housing being co-ed in nature.

...Then again, as a guy it wasn't like he could just share a room with one of the girls...never mind that it would make some of the more 'physical' activities he was planning on indulging in later far more difficult if he had a roommate.

...And he supposed it would be tougher to secretly carry out his mission, but whatever about that.

Throwing his suitcase onto the bed with a careless motion and then moving to the thermostat he pretended to play with it-

-all while a brief tingling in his finger could be felt, Verion latching onto whatever connections it could find in the device.

"_Well? What are we looking at?"_

_{Nothing particularly impressive. Non-audio cameras that view the main room and hallway, not the bedroom or bathroom. I will need to physically make contact with a port of some kind to alter them, however. They are hardwired devices and lack a means of wireless connection. The designers of the this building's security were seemingly quite paranoid.}_

"_No skin off my back, I'm just happy they aren't audio."_

The O.A.I. remained silent as Khari took a few minutes to unpack his things, stretching out his back and generally just spending a few peaceful moments before getting back into the swing of things.

"_Let's go see who our neighbors are, shall we?"_

_{As you say, Lieutenant.}_

Pleasantly whistling to himself Khari knocked on room 307, hearing a slight scuffle of activity before the door unlocked-

-and revealing a young man that Khari was pleased to recognize as one Ichika Orimura.

_That _was a pleasant twist of fate.

"Can I help you?"

The other male's tone was contrite and pleasant, an easy smile on his lips and not displaying any sign of alarm or unease at the taller man's appearance, something he knew was a common reaction.

Holding out a hand Khari cheerily stated, "Pleased to meet you, Ichika Orimura. Name's Khari Vincent, I just moved in next door to you, it seems."

Recognition danced in the other boy's eyes as he politely shook, his reply even as he said, "The other male IS pilot. I recognize you from what my sister told me."

Khari chuckled, remarking, "Now that you mention it I can see the family resemblance. I just came from a meeting with your sister, in fact."

Some of the young man's composure slipped, his expression turning sheepish before saying, "Ah geez...she wasn't rude to you or anything, was she? I know Houki's sister can be pretty eccentric and Chifuyu takes her job pretty seriously, they were both pretty annoyed that nothing could really be found out about you..."

The dark-skinned male raised an eyebrow, asking, "And what about yourself? Are you suspicious?"

Ichika stared into Khari's eyes for a moment, not breaking eye contact...before a lopsided smile graced his lips.

"I'm just glad there's another guy here. Attending an academy with all girls was a little...intimidating?"

Another moment of tense silence passed...before the two shared a fistbump, easy grins appearing on their faces.

"The feeling is mutual, Orimura."

"Ichika is fine, it's always awkward enough being compared to my sister, I don't need to share her name as well."

Khari raised an eyebrow as Ichika motioned him into his room, the space just as sparsely decorated as his own room, the other male no doubt just arriving not long ago.

"Do you not get along with your sister?"

"Oh, nothing like that. It's just that Chifuyu is, well...Chifuyu."

Recalling the director's intimidating presence that didn't give justice to the dossier on her Khari just sympathetically nodded, accepting the soda can Ichika handed to him with a distracted movement.

"Funnily enough, I totally understand what you're trying to say. But hey! Now's your chance to break out and be your own person, so that's something, right?"

Humbly shaking his head Ichika replied, "While being one of the first male IS pilots ever is something...I'm still sorta in Chifuyu's shadow. She's practically a legend, having swept the Mondo Grosso and stuff like that...even becoming an actual pilot hasn't totally freed me from expectations surrounding being an Orimura. Thankfully Chifuyu herself doesn't walk on eggshells around me or carry these crazy ideas about what or who I should be, so its really not all that bad."

Khari took a sip of the drink, wryly remarking, "Guess I should count myself lucky I'm an only child."

"You didn't have any siblings?"

"Your sister didn't show you the file they have on me?"

Ichika shifted uncomfortably, replying, "She was going to...but I decided I didn't want to see it, it felt a bit too much like invasion of privacy."

The taller of the duo good-naturedly rolled his eyes, remarking, "Holy crap, your sister wasn't kidding when she said you have a bit of a noble knight complex."

Ichika scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, asking, "Did Chifuyu actually say that? Ah geez..."

The duo shared a moment of laughter before Khari gestured to the TV.

"I noticed you've got an Xbox 720 hooked up. Got anything good for it?"

Orimura shrugged, wryly replying, "It was my friends, he got the new Xbox 1080 and gave the old one to me as a sort of going away present. I don't even really know what games he has for it, I was in a hurry to pack on short notice."

"Care to find out? We've got a few hours before it's late enough to go to sleep and no homework or anything."

A small smile pulled at Ichika's lips.

"Sure. I've got a few ramen cups in my pantry, feel like living the college life?"

"Do I ever. Its a pleasure to meet you, Ichika Orimura."

"Same to you, Khari Vincent."

The Japanese boy moved to grab the controllers for his console as Verion spoke up with, _{Ichika Orimura was not an intended target of our mission. Is there a reason you are forming such a relationship with him, Lieutenant?}_

"_Of course. Partly because he's related to Chifuyu Orimura and having her younger brother on my side would be a huge step in making sure she doesn't immediately look at me with suspicion, or at least create a conflict of interest. Also because I missed out on _years _of male activity and bonding and I want to catch up on that. Not to mention..."_

_{Yes, Lieutenant?}_

"_Well-and hear me out on this-the director described her brother as a white knight, correct? If I could offer him the power to protect those he cares about...well, who can say?"_

The O.A.I.'s synthetic voice was stern.

_{Lieutenant, disseminating your body's abilities without corporate approval is NOT an advisable course of action.}_

"_And yet I was never explicitly told not to do so. The CEO, for all the crap he gives me, believes in my abilities and commitment to the cause. Why else would he provide such vague guidelines for how I go about this, other than I get it done?"_

_{...If you say so, Lieutenant.}_

"Ah, found them! Here you go, Khari."

"Much appreciated, Ichika. Now what buttons do what?"

"...I was hoping you knew?"

The next few hours passed quickly, both young men bonding over their shared inadequacies in figuring out how to both operate and effectively play the video games they had on hand.

* * *

A sharp knock on his room's door at exactly 7 AM sharp left Khari raising an eyebrow at the incredible display of punctuality.

It seems whoever had been sent to guide him didn't mess around.

Quickly finishing his morning rituals the young man unlocked his door and slid it open, allowing him to meet the eyes of his guide.

And with a start Khari recognized said guide as one of the people of concern regarding his mission.

Crimson eyes, pale skin, light blue hair and a modified uniform that replaced the usual white, red and black coloration of the skirt with dark burgundy leggings.

Tatenashi Sarashiki, president of the student council, IS representative of Russia and, unknown to the vast majority of people, a key player in the underground conflict with the terrorist organization Phantom Task.

"Well aren't _you _a handsome fella~?"

Also, if first impressions were anything to go by, something of a flirt.

Khari just took things in stride, offering a polite smile to the young lady while responding, "The student council president is my guide? I didn't know I warranted someone so important showing me around."

The red-eyed girl merely gave a playful giggle, replying, "Well its not _just _you, I'm here for Mr. Orimura as well. Oh dear, me alone with two young, strapping men...whatever shall I do?"

_{Be wary, Lieutenant. She is more than aware of the finer points of subterfuge, having been-}_

"_Involved in a clandestine war for most of her life, I know."_

Chuckling the dark-skinned youth remarked, "If your record of IS matches is any indicator, you'll likely mop the floor with the both of us before we can even blow the rape whistle."

Tatenashi blinked once in surprise before having to stifle a loud giggle, choking out, "I-isn't it usually the other way around?"

"Considering the way current gender roles are swinging? I would advise more guys to start wearing chastity belts."

The red-eyed woman smirked, playfully admonishing the male with, "Now is this any conversation to continue in a lady's presence? Besides..."

She rapped her knuckles against Khari's solid chest.

"Good luck to the girl that tries to force her way into _these _pants."

"Well if she asked nicely..."

A dramatic gasp left Tatenashi's mouth, a look of mock shock adorning her beautiful features as she said, "O-oh my! I had no idea you were a _cicisbeo!"_

"Do I look Italian to you? And I would prefer to do far more than merely whisper in my chosen mistresses ear..."

Khari coincided his husky words with a similar action to what he had performed with Cecilia, gently raising and kissing her hand.

He hid a smirk as Tatenashi flipped up a fan to cover the lower half of her face, eyes pleasantly narrowed in a fun manner...but Khari saw the tiniest hints of red adorn her cheeks.

"_For all of her confidence and boldness, it seems Miss Sarashiki is still somewhat shy..."_

_{Her file suggests she has had precious little time to enjoy the more normal social interactions typical of her age, even amongst other girls. Nicely done, Lieutenant, we can expect a similar time frame to Miss Alcott's with your placement of the microbes.}_

Taking Verion's words as they were Khari smiled, sparing Tatenashi any awkwardness at having to re-initiate conversation by stating, "As enjoyable as it is to speak with you, Miss Sarashiki, I _am _on something of a schedule today and we need to collect Ichika as well."

The fan sharply snapped shut, the girl's composure regained as she pouted, "Oh, such a buzzkill! But you're right, I suppose..."

The duo moved to Orimura's room, Khari inwardly smirking at yet another smooth start to things.

"Now I expect you two to be on your best behavior. Many of the students at this academy will no doubt be both intensely curious and incredibly nervous at having two males suddenly joining the program. Not everyone will be as accommodating and easygoing as I am~!"

Tatenashi gave both Khari and Ichika a flippant wink at those words, Ichika politely bowing his head as he replied, "Thank you for showing us the way, Miss Sarashiki."

"Oh none of that now! You can just call me Tatenashi, you little noble knight you~!"

Orimura seemed completely at a loss at what to do as the blue-haired girl pinched his cheek with a cheerful smile on her face.

"It's unfortunate but I have work to attend to, you boys be good now!"

With an airy wave the ruby-eyed girl walked between them-

-and Ichika's eyes widened as Khari gave a small jolt of movement.

"...Did she just-"

"Pinch my ass? Yes. Yes she did."

The shorter of the two boys carefully asked, "Should we tell someone that you're being molested?"

Khari snorted despite himself and amusedly replied, "My first day here and I'm already filing a sexual assault claim? They'll laugh me out the front door. C'mon, let's meet our classmates."

Ichika shrugged before following the other male into the room, only a few other girls in the room since it was still a good fifteen minutes before class officially started...and they all immediately began to stare at the duo with undisguised curiosity.

Khari put on his winning smile and announced, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm-"

"I-Ichika?"

"Houki?"

Khari blinked at the sudden interruption, confused as Ichika met the eyes of one of the girls before his subdued and humble persona seamlessly changed into one of warmth and affection.

"It _is _you, Houki...right? I didn't recognize you at first, you looked so different...for the better, I mean!"

Khari immediately recognized the young lady Ichika was staring at, an attractive Japanese woman with brown hair done in a long ponytail and fairly sizable chest, with a stern face that quickly melted into one of surprise as she saw his newest male companion.

Houki Shinonono, the younger sister of Tabane Shinonono and one of his prime targets...but if she was interested in Ichika…

"_I smell an opportunity here, Verion."_

_{If you say so, Lieutenant. I see where you are going with this and would like to remind you that sharing this technology would be highly frowned upon without good reason.}_

"_Noted, Verion."_

"O-oh! W-well thank you, but are you in this class?"

"Yeah, I am. How long has it been? Do you still live in that super austere house?"

The IS pilot flushed and hastily replied, "W-why does everyone say my home is austere?!"

"Well it _is _fairly spartan..."

Khari chuckled at how his newest friend was effortlessly working up the girl into a blushing mess, his previous politeness and formality lost to a teasing grin and easy smile.

It seemed he was far more at ease with those he was familiar with. Another thing to take consideration of…

"Oh, Houki! Meet Khari Vincent, he's the other male IS pilot and my next-door neighbor. Khari, meet Houki Shinonono, a close friend of mine for a long time now."

The dark-skinned male put a friendly smile on his features, leaning forward slightly so that he didn't _quite _tower over the smaller woman. She did a good job of hiding her reaction, but Khari noticed she had a brief expression of suspicion and surprise before she masked it behind a facade of neutrality.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Shinonono. You and Ichika seem quite comfortable with each other, you two will make a powerful team for Japan in the future, I'm certain."

Some of her coolness evaporated at his words, no doubt the remark about her and the other Japanese citizen present pleasing her.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Vincent. Ichika said you two are living next to each other?"

"Indeed. Something I'm grateful for, I was admittedly worried about attending an academy of only women. While most would no doubt say that learning alongside some of the most beautiful and intelligent females in the world would be a dream come true, I honestly found it rather intimidating. After all, I would be representing my gender and wouldn't want to let either my fellow pilots or watching guys down."

Houki took his words in stride but Khari noticed that the rest of the girls in his class, who had been slowly trickling over the past minutes, giggled or blushed at his comment, a few even offering reassuring smiles or waves.

"Well hopefully your desire to excel will carry over to Ichika, he has a tendancy to take things easy and merely become adequate at whatever he puts his mind to."

The young woman's tone was severe but had a playful undertone, the slightest hints of a smile tugging at her lips as Ichika sighed, grumbling, "And you're just as much of a slave driver as you were when we practiced Kendo..."

"Speak up, Ichika! I can't hear you if you mumble and stoop all the-"

"Houki, stop hogging all the boys!"

"Yeah, introduce us to them as well!"

"Hey, hey, Mr. Vincent! Do you need someone to show you around the academy? I'll do it!"

"Yeah, and bring Mr. Ichika along with you, we'd be happy to show you new boys around!"

"Are you two dating anyone?"

The rest of the class had apparently had enough of Houki monopolizing the two males and jumped into the conversation, aforementioned girl being shoved aside with an indignant squawk and Ichika paling somewhat at the barrage of attention, obviously caught off guard by the feverish curiosity of so many young women at once.

Khari just chuckled and began to field questions one-by-one, privately thinking, _"Well, this is a nice change of pace. May as well enjoy it while it lasts."_

* * *

Cecilia Alcott was what most would describe as 'strong-willed'. If she encountered a new or unfamiliar situation, she strove to understand it with a tenacity and drive that most wouldn't attribute to the occasionally arrogant and snobbish girl.

Right now, her will was being seriously tested. Because after her initial meeting with the boy-no, _man_-named Khari Vincent she had been feeling..._odd_. One moment she would be flustered and unsure of herself, the next she would be incandescent with indignation at being so completely embarrassed by what was relatively harmless flirting!

The fact that she considered polite interaction that was completely normal between strangers as 'flirting' spoke volumes as to how confused and thrown off-balance she actually was.

"_Of all the brazen...how could he be so bold as to _kiss _my hand?! That man should consider himself lucky I consider such an action gentlemanly! No, he should consider himself lucky I so much as allowed a man to _breathe _the same air as I! Yes, that is more acceptable, I _let _him perform so forward a greeting...and I am not embarrassed by it at all!"_

Despite all of her internal debating and arguing, Cecilia really had no idea how to react to this seemingly new example of male representation. In just under a minute of interaction, he had laid waste to her view of men as either professional acquaintances or worthless opportunists.

Acquaintances and cowards didn't make her stomach warm, mind wander and cheeks heat!

"_Did he infect me with a sickness of some sort? He must have, that would explain my symptoms! Because I am most _certainly _not attracted to him in any way!"_

...But she was having an admittedly hard time removing the image of Khari from her mind, of how he had looked only into her eyes with those verdant orbs of his, gaze never traveling to her body like so many others would. Of the sensation of her hand being taken in a far larger one, warm mouth pressed to her skin, over-reactive imagination pondering if it would feel the same if those dark lips caressed her neck-

"_No, I am _not _that easy of a woman! How absurd! I am a Representative Candidate and _not _some street hussy! That does it, if I ever see that man again I am going to give him a piece of my mind!"_

Nodding confidently to herself Cecilia pushed open the door to her class, five minutes early as always-

-and was greeted with a babble of noise completely out of character for the usually quiet room.

"_What on Earth? Why is everyone so excited? And what are they looking at-"_

Cecilia took a moment to thank the fact that her peers were so distracted, because one of the figures in the middle of the crowd caused her to choke on air and frantically cough for a few seconds.

Extremely tall, dark skin and bright green eyes…

Khari Vincent, the cause of her mood swings and restless thoughts for the past day, _was in her class._

So shocked by this revelation, she almost missed the many conversations taking place around them.

"Seriously?! You've never had a girlfriend?!"

"No, I've been quite busy throughout my life and had precious little time to actually pursue a steady relationship. And short flings don't a relationship make."

"So...would you be looking for one right now? A girlfriend I mean?"

A pearly white smile appeared on the young man's face.

"She would have to be a truly special woman...but yes, I quite like the idea of having a significant other to share my life with."

The gathered crowd squealed and one particularly bold young lady asked, "S-so, what would you be looking for in a partner? Hypothetically, of course!"

Cecilia found herself scoffing at the silly questions her peers were asking, now that she had a better grasp of the situation...even as she herself intently listened.

"Well...I don't really have a hair color preference, but I do like it long, at least neck-length. Breast or butt size doesn't particularly interest me-"

Cecilia almost tripped while standing still, dumbfounded by that statement. A male that wasn't obsessed over the size of a woman's more private parts?! It's not like she was _vain _or anything (and she most _certainly _didn't self-consciously cross her arms under her plentiful chest) but what sort of statement was that?!

She _did _notice how some of the more 'flat' girls present looked blatantly pleased at his words.

"-but I _do _like a partner who is physically fit, like a runner or swimmer's body."

Khari stopped briefly to wink at the gathered crowd.

"But you're all IS pilots and do a wonderful job of staying physically healthy. I would go so far as to say that the modeling world look no further than IS academy for their magazines and tabloids~."

A few girls good-naturedly rolled their eyes at the compliment while most blushed at the statement, Cecilia scowling at the blatant brown-nosing...even as she inwardly nodded in agreement at his words. She _was _attractive, she could say that much with confidence!

"But, most importantly...she would have to be my equal, or even superior. I like a woman who can match my pace, who can hold a conversation and who would happily match wits. For instance..."

Cecilia suddenly became _highly _aware of the fact that Khari-and by extension the rest of her classmates-were now staring at her as she stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Someone like Miss Alcott would make for an ideal girlfriend indeed."

The room fell dead silent, Cecilia's brain grinding to a halt as her mouth hung half open in shock, embarrassment turning her cheeks a healthy shade of pink as she tried-and failed miserably-to come up with some kind of intelligent response.

"I-you-what...ehh?!"

A chorus of scandalized squeals and gleeful giggles echoed throughout the room as the UK Representative candidate tried to reboot her brain and regain control of her mental faculties-

-and failed miserably as her classmates _most _unhelpfully pointed out, "Look, she's blushing again!"

"Ohmigosh, do you think she _likes _likes him?!"

"ENOUGH!"

It was only after the room fell dead silent that Cecilia realized the undignified shout had come from _her _mouth.

Awkwardly clearing her throat and trying to regain control of her quavering voice she coldly announced, "I have absolutely, positively, _undoubtedly _zero attraction to this, this..._playboy!"_

The pleasant grin that never left Khari's face only served to incense her more.

"And I most _certainly _do not approve of rumors or slander spreading about me! And _you!"_

Zeroing in on her perceived source of distress Cecilia stalked forward like some sort of natural disaster in the making, locking eyes with Khari and harshly poking him in the chest, decorum and politeness forgotten.

"You have been nothing but a disruptive influence since the moment you set foot in this academy! I _knew _admitting a man would lead to nothing but trouble and I was right! Case in point, you have already disrupted this lecture room with your mere presence!"

The blonde beauty almost blew a fuse as the tall male knowingly smiled, cheekily replying, "Me? _I'm _not the one scaring away her peers, Miss Alcott..."

A quick glance around the room-

-and Cecilia blanched as she realized most of her friends and allies were warily edging away from her, nervous expressions on their faces from her aggressive shouting.

Completely dismayed and at a loss as to how she so quickly lost her cool the blue-eyed girl began to tremble in anger, Khari politely offering, "If you have something to say, Miss Alcott, I'd be perfectly happy to listen to you at a more normal volume or isolated location where we won't disturb anyone else-"

Cecilia violently shoved the male in what was no doubt meant to be a powerful gesture, a gesture that was ruined as the block of muscle and weight that was Khari Vincent barely rocked back on his heels, Cecilia almost falling on her rear from the force.

Not that it stopped her from pointing directly at him with an upraised arm, boldly stating, "Khari Vincent! I challenge you to a duel! Once I win, you will leave this academy and not return!"

The dark-skinned male merely smirked while the rest of the gathered crowd dramatically gasped.

"Oh? And what's in it for me?"

The rational part of her brain was screaming for her to stop before she dug herself a deeper hole but Cecilia was on a warpath, snidely remarking, "Hmph! Should you _somehow _be victorious, you may ask of me one favor! It matters not how expensive nor demeaning, I will provide it!"

The previous gasp was nothing compared to this one, the girls now feverishly whispering to one another and it wasn't until she heard a whisper of, "D-does that include her virginity?!" that Alcott realized just _what _it was that she had offered.

And before she had a chance to amend her offer to not include sexual acts Khari grinned, replying, "Very well, Miss Alcott...you're on. What do you say, Director? Is that acceptable?"

Cecilia whirled around, paling as she came face-to-face with an irate Chifuyu Orimura.

"I _thought _I told you not to cause a stir on your first day, Vincent."

"Check the tapes, Director. I was behaving myself just fine."

Cecilia found her tongue and stammered out, "D-d-director Orimura?! W-why are you here?!"

The austere woman fixed a penetrating gaze on the blonde, causing her to wilt slightly as she icily explained, "Because I expected something like this to happen. And half the building could hear your voice, Alcott. Personally, I think this is a good opportunity...although I should point out you can't legally make Vincent leave, that's a violation of the rules of the academy. Your offer, on the other hand, is perfectly valid."

A knowing smirk appeared on the older woman's features.

"I think you should uphold it, a convenient lesson to not let your temper rule your head. _Although!"_

Chifuyu gave Khari a significant stare.

"I expect you to not do anything untoward to Miss Alcott. I would hate to have an _actual_ reason to expel you. If you catch my meaning."

The dark-skinned youth just nodded, turning to an openly stressed Cecilia and stating, "Well, what do you say, Alcott? Care to put all our cards on the table and solve whatever beef it is you have with me?"

The girl thickly swallowed but found her center, narrowing her blue eyes and cooly replying, "Yes. I would like that _very _much."

The tension in the air was a palpable thing as Ichika sighed, he and Houki quietly having excused themselves to a corner of the room and largely avoiding the drama that had unfolded.

"Are things always this..._heated?"_

Houki just gave a disapproving shake of her head, replying, "Not quite. I think it's just the fact that you two are now here."

Ichika heaved one final sigh, muttering, "Welcome to Infinite Stratos Academy..."

* * *

Ch 3: Inchoate Horizon

_[Are both participants prepared?]_

Khari merely keyed the IDT (Information Display Tablet) attached to his wrist with a confirmation, his opposite at the edge of the field mimicking the action.

_[T-then the match will start in five minutes!]_

The male IS pilot gave a curious glance towards the announcers booth of the field the match would take place in, noticing his classes teacher, Maya Yamada, duck slightly at his gaze despite the considerable distance separating them.

He felt a bit guilty at throwing the woman's schedule so off kilter, since what had no doubt been an ordinary day had seen much of the academy cancel classes and instead head to the stadium to watch a highly anticipated match at the director's request.

Considering the fact that she seemed to hold a great deal of social anxiety, it was small wonder that she had stammered and seemed so harried.

_{This is a great deal earlier to display our IS's powers than what had been expected, Lieutenant.}_

"_Is that going to be a problem? We were revealing it one way or another, you know."_

_{Of course,_ _but the director's hope was that its debut would be during one of the televised IS matches, to retain maximum impact. It is a foregone conclusion that leaked video and recordings of this match will circulate and reduce the excitement of its unveiling.}_

"_Granted, but we'll make do. Besides, if this match goes how I think it will this will be just as effective of a statement, merely carried out differently. Think of the rumors that will spread when a mysterious IS piloted by one of the two male pilots in the entire world so thoroughly thrashes a 3__rd__ gen IS."_

_{You seem quite confidant that you will win, Lieutenant. Need of I remind you that pride cometh before the fall?}_

Khari rolled his eyes at the O.A.I's warning.

"_I've seen the schematics and capabilities of _Blue Tears_. She hasn't seen _Inchoate Horizon's_. I'm calm and collected, she looks like she wants to throttle me with a rusty length of barbed wire. This particular match is in the bag, __it's future battles that __we'll have to __treat with caution and a fair level of tactical planning__."_

_{Very well, Lieutenant. Just be prepared for a healthy dose of, _I told you so_ should you fail.}_

"_Noted."_

_[Does something amuse you, Khari Vincent?]_

The young man looked down at his IDT, smiling at the voice connection that was now shared between him and Cecilia. Gazing back up at his opponent across the field he blithely answered, "Yes, but not something to do with you. We seem to have drawn quite the crowd."

Khari's words were true, the observation balconies filled to the brim with attending students who were excitedly watching the holographic countdown above them.

_[Hmph, all the more eyes to see me emerge victorious and you put in your place.]_

"What's the phrase? Counting your chickens before they've hatched?"

Khari smirked as her eyes narrowed, voice cool as she responded, _[We'll see how glib you act once I have won.]_

"If you say so. On a somewhat unrelated note, have you decided what you'll demand of me should you win? You can't call for my expulsion, but I'm sure you can think of _something _creative."

A smug smile split the young woman's face.

_[I think I'll have you serve as my manservant for the rest of the semester. Waiting upon my every word, seeing to my needs...I think that would be a suitable position for you~!]_

Khari saw the low hanging fruit and took it.

"Why, Miss Cecilia...I had no idea you were into such a, shall I say, _dominant _sort of relationship..."

Beautiful blue eyes blinked once in confusion-

-before a bright red blush spread across her cheeks, tone indignant as she replied, _[G__-__get your mind out of the gutter, you buffoon! That is not what I meant at all!]_

Khari openly laughed, grinning as the Representative Candidate seethed and fumed, only a deep and shaky breath calming her down somewhat.

_[Well?]_

"Well what?"

_[What is _your _request? As preposterous a possibility it is, I find myself curious as to what your foolish brain has come up with.]_

"Hmm...I think I'll tell you once I win. Sound fair?"

Another look of disgust from the lovely young lady.

_[And you accused _me _of overconfidence.]_

"I'll do you one better. If I can't beat you in less than thirty seconds, I'll forfeit and concede the match. Interested?"

Cecilia stared at him with an unblinking look of disbelief...before she gained a measure of competitive haughtiness.

_[Hmph! Very well, but allow me to add a condition of my own! If I do not defeat _you _in under thirty seconds, this bet is off but you will still concede the match. I do not wish for such an unsporting handicap.]_

Khari offered a winning smile, stating, "You have a deal, Miss Alcott" before closing the voice connection and taking a moment to relax, the match still two minutes away.

The practice fields of the academy really were impressive. Gargantuan, five kilometer structures that had a variety of IS focused accommodations that could field any sort of battle conditions.

They were certainly bigger than what he had to practice with at _Med-Bio_…

His attention drawn back to his opponent Khari really had to admit she was a young woman of stunning beauty. A fit but generous figure, only accentuated by the dark blue leotard that served as an IS pilot's interface to their machine, her long legs gracefully covered by leggings of a lighter shaded material, long hair kept free of her eyes by a headband that could double as a reflex scope when piloting.

...He hadn't been lying when he said he didn't have any preference for boob or butt size, but what most mistook that for meaning was that had he had no interest at all.

On the contrary, that meant he liked it _all_. And Cecilia Alcott certainly had an alluring pair of breasts and generous ass…

She must have noticed his staring since she scowled and turned away, pointedly crossing her arms and turning up her nose.

He found that action positively adorable.

_[Match begins in twenty seconds. Both pilots prepare for combat!]_

Cracking his neck Khari let a more feral grin adorn his lips, positively _eager _to begin showing off.

Simulations and practice bouts against training dummies could only do so much.

"_Ready, Verion?"_

_{At your command, Liuetenant.}_

The young man slapped his chest with an open palm, signaling his embedded IS core to activate as Cecilia did the same, her earnings flaring with light before manifesting the IS around her body.

...Activating an IS was always an unusual experience and a great deal of training for candidates was centered around taking advantage of the greater cognition the machine provided. One never truly understood how limited their five senses were until they had one of the suits amplifying those receptors.

Sounds were more distinct without blurring together, tactile reception increased while pain was reduced, smell could be filtered or improved at a whim and while it was widely agreed that taste was a non-factor...suffice to say more than a few IS pilots would sneak rather tasty snacks into a training flight, to better experience the improved flavor suite.

But, without a singular _doubt_, vision was the true king. Full, uninterrupted 360 degree perception of the area around the pilot and easily one of the more bewildering aspects to get used to. Humans simply weren't geared to comprehend the deluge of information and warped perspective that was offered, at least not without a great deal of practice.

But practice a pilot would and eventually the enhanced sensor suite would ideally become second nature, becoming an advantage in combat rather than a liability.

...Khari had taken that a step further, Med-Bio's experimentation affording a level of connection between his IS and his form that most other pilots could only _dream _of.

With the core embedded in his body and connected directly to his synapses-a process that allowed Verion to function-his body _was _the IS.

Steel alloys coated and mixed with an interlocked web of carbon nanotubes was his skeleton, powerful and unyielding.

Very fine, very _small _actuators covered that skeleton in webbed formations, creating a facsimile of Human muscle and nerve endings.

Standard, hardened battleplate that could be found on any IS was his skin, with only a few patches left uncovered to allow flexibility.

Maneuvering jets and embedded tesla coils were his fists and feet, his means of moving and fighting alongside other weapons that were at his beck-and-call.

…

Yeah, piloting _Inchoate Horizon _was _always _a treat!

"Ready or not, Miss Alcott...here we go!"

* * *

Ichika and Houki had found a relatively secluded part of the arena to station themselves in, almost a good ten seats distance between them and everyone else.

"So you don't know why the _Byakushiki _responded to you?"

"No, I was just trying to find the examination hall for the tests and got turned around before stumbling onto the machine as it was stored there. I was curious and had dabbled a little bit in IS theory beforehand...but the next thing I knew it had bonded itself to me when all I had done was start up its system check!"

Houki pinched the bridge of her nose, muttering, "Only you, Ichika...only you..."

"It wasn't like I did it on _purpose_, you know. But since I'm neck deep in this already..."

Houki blinked in surprise as Ichika bowed his head, asking, "Houki? Could you teach me the basics of IS operation and combat? I know a little bit about the machine's operation and functions, but having someone skilled would go a long way in bringing me up to par."

The girl gained a slight blush, stammering out, "O-of course, I would be happy too! But don't expect me to go easy on you!"

Ichika gave a resigned chuckle, asking, "Since when have you ever gone easy on me, Houki?"

She puffed out a cheek in annoyance, unable to refute that statement but was thankfully saved from making a reply as the stadium's speakers announced, _[Match begins in twenty seconds. Both pilots prepare for combat!]_

The two pilots eagerly turned their attention back to he field, Houki asking, "Do you know anything about Khari Vincent's IS, Ichika?"

"No, we mostly just talked and hung out last night. And we didn't exactly have a whole lot of time this morning..."

Houki huffed, dryly remarking, "How like you to respect someone's privacy to the point of being dense."

Ichika have his friend a wry look, retorting, "I don't think _not _asking a total stranger I want to be friends with about his super secret weapon of mass destruction counts as being overly nice. More like common courtesy."

The girl blushed at the slight jab about her social difficulties, hastily retorting, "T-there's nothing wrong about requesting information from somebody!"

Before the verbal spar could continue the countdown finished with a loud buzz, drawing everyone's attention as the two pilots engaged their IS-

-and the vast, vast majority of those in attendance got their first look at the brand new IS the brand new male pilot was operating. Cecilia's _Blue Tears _was a familiar sight with its long range rifle and autonomous guns...but more than a few gaped at the IS-now revealed to called _Inchoate Horizon_ as its data appeared on the holographic display far above their heads-as it was decidedly..._efficient_.

Most IS had a sort of pleasing aesthetic to them, with vibrant coloration and soothing manipulators and armor plates. Even the mass produced models of 1st and 2nd gen IS were easy on the eyes, with non-threatening appearances and subdued color schemes.

_Inchoate Horizon _looked like it was built purely for functionality and nothing else.

A uniform black and dark grey-aside from a few openings on the frame that glowed with energy, no doubt thruster systems or energy projectors of some kind-it had a profile that resembled that of an insect combined with a Human. Thin but solid looking arms and legs, the fingers covered in claws that shone with a dull brilliance, obviously some kind of melee weapon built to tear apart solid metal. The feet, if they could even be called that, were powerful talons with odd ejection ports on the heel, almost as if the designers had combined a pile-bunker and bird of prey's anatomy into one.

Other than that there were no obvious weapons aside from a bulky looking backpack on the IS's spine and protruding bulges on the unit's forearms.

"What an odd machine..."

Ichika had to agree with Houki's analysis, a quick glance around the stadium revealing more than a few other students looking at the IS with no shortage of curiosity.

No wings, no visible ranged weapons and an odd design that looked like it favored flexibility over power...never mind its rather bland color and aesthetic presentation.

"Either that machine is poorly made, or it has some kind of advantage gifted by its...unconventional design."

The young man nodded at Houki's observation once more, quietly replying, "Well, I guess we're about to see for certain..."

The countdown once more appeared in red lettering, the final clock that would mark the beginning of the actual battle as opposed to initialization of the IS, a grace period afforded in case mechanical errors ensured.

3...2...1.

_Blue Tears _engaged its thrusters, leaping into the air and deploying its Optical Drones before raising the rifle-

_-_and _Inchoate Horizon _was already there, a deafening _CRACK _of displaced air traveling in its wake as the PIC no doubt worked overtime to keep its pilot from being snapped in two, a powerful burst of momentum from thrusters located in its legs propelling it across the intervening no man's land in the blink of an eye.

Completely caught off guard Cecilia hastily aimed her primary weapon to shoot her opponent at point blank range-

-and with almost contemptuous ease Khari reached out with a serrated claw, a squeal of distressed composites and hissing servos screeching as he _crushed _the gun into a mangled mess, shocking the UK representative for a crucial second...which cost her dearly.

_Inchoate Horizon's _right leg pulled back, launched a simple but nasty push kick at the opposing IS...and a thunderous _BOOM_-not unlike thunder-echoed across the stadium, _Blue Tears _being launched at incredible velocities across the field until it heavily impacted the far wall, cratering it and rattling Alcott badly.

Most of the onlookers could only gape at the display above.

100% for _Inchoate Horizon_...73% for _Blue Tears_.

One kick had dropped a 3rd generation IS's shield strength by more than a _quarter_.

Khari didn't give Cecila an inch, darting his machine forward and now that they had a moment to collect themselves Houki and Ichika could actually observe how this new IS maneuvered itself.

It was odd, to say the least. It sprinted and darted in loping strides that were almost Human in function, but arcs of electricity that danced outwards from the soles of its feet suggested there was some kind of magnetic propulsion tech at work. Far more impressive was that the pilot was able to withstand and so elegantly pull off the evasive maneuvers. An IS's PIC was an incredible piece of technology, for certain...but it had limits and Khari was _definitely _pushing them.

But Cecilia was no slouch, quickly shaking off her confusion and her drones began rapidly firing at the opposing IS, unfortunately not being able to land very many shots and those were glancing, at best.

Houki frowned as she noticed something odd on the scoreboard, her eyes flicking upwards ever so briefly.

_Inchoate Horizon-91%_

_Blue Tears-73%_

She had seen Alcott's IS in action before and knew such grazing shots from her drones shouldn't be dealing so much damage to even a mass-produced 2nd gen IS...yet Khari's machine seemed to have an unusually weak shield. Was it a trade-off for the speed and power it displayed?

She turned her attention back to the battle as _Blue Tears_ shot into the sky at max thrust, the drones continuing to chip away at the rapidly gaining _Inchoate Horizon_...but it would be a close thing.

Vincent's IS had a speed advantage on the 3rd gen but its shields were rapidly dropping, it was more a question if Cecilia could stay out of its grasp long enough to wear it down. Especially since it didn't seem to have much in the way of ranged weaponry, oddly.

No sooner did Houki think those thoughts that the odd backpack on the pursuing IS shifted, a grasping hook with a strange emitter on the end coiling outwards, attached by a length of sinuous metal.

What sort of bizarre weapon was-

-the crowd gasped as the appendage shot forward at speeds far greater than that of the IS it was attached to, _Blue Tears' _shield flaring into existence just in time to intercept the clawed thing...except instead of bouncing off as it should have, the feeler _stuck_.

Pulsating lines of energy flowed through the attached anchor and no shortage of eyes widened as they realized what was going on.

_Blue Tears-72%...71%...70%_

_Inchoate Horizon-92%...93%...94%_

It was _draining _the shield of Alcott's IS and boosting its own shield in return, at a rapid rate of 1% per what looked like half-a-second.

Recognizing the danger Cecilia had her drones shift focus to the appendage, a volley of weapon's fire striking it-

-and having zero effect other than to briefly heat the patches of metal before said energy was dissipated at an astonishing pace.

Moe than a few observers were left wondering what kind of material was capable of _that _level of heat diffusion at such a blistering speed.

Cecilia was one of them, at least until her thoughts were interrupted by a yanking sensation as _Blue Tears' _forward momentum was harshly arrested, the artificial tentacle physically pulling her and _winning, _despite her IS firing on all cylinders.

Khari didn't give her a chance to think of a new plan, leaping into the air with a hiss of servos and metallic knees drawn upwards-

-and a second _BOOM _echoed across the stadium, this time even louder as both legs had impacted the IS head on, sending _Blue Tears _smashing into the dirt floor and rolling a good 100 meters before grinding to a halt amidst a spray of displaced sediment.

_Inchoate Horizon-94%_

_Blue Tears-14%_

The audience was left speechless at the sheer, brutal _efficiency _of this new machine as it once more came charging in, _Blue Tears _shakily righting itself as its pilot obviously tried to fight off the disorienting blow, PIC or not.

Alcott didn't get a chance to so much as shake her head before _Inchoate Horizon _was right in its face, crashing down on top of the other IS and draining a few more percent points as it's clawed feet sparked against the other machine's shield-

-and a buzzer rang out, the IS shield readout overhead being replaced by a line of text that read,

_MATCH OVER! INCHOATE HORIZON WINS!_

The field was silent for a few precious seconds...and a slow building of polite applause began to sound but never rose above that, most of the students still in a state of shock at how swiftly a 3rd gen IS was brought down.

The match hadn't lasted nineteen seconds.

Most of the academy attendees were too busy staring at the field as Khari had his machine offer a taloned hand to Cecilia's, or comparing notes on what they just witnessed to stare at the instructors and a few choice students.

Mostly, they failed to notice the grim air or ominous looks that were being exchanged between them.

* * *

Tatenashi Sarashiki wasn't an easily surprised woman. Being raised in a strict upbringing that had focused on preparing her for a potential lifetime of battling insurgents and terrorists left little room for wonder or apprehension.

She would freely admit to being _very _surprised at the moment.

Chifuyu Orimura had readily shared the schematics of the new IS with her-seeing as how she was the president of the student body and knowing every IS in use was her _job_-but her schedule had permitted only a few minutes to lightly peruse the basics.

She imagined she wasn't the only one who was skeptical of _Med-Bio's _claim to have developed an 'IS Killer'. The past few years had that term thrown around at _least _once every few months, some scientist or researcher claiming their latest invention or IS would be the one to 'change it all'.

The reality was that no weapon or system had reached that lofty standard. True, there had been ingenious technologies developed that were powerful or frighteningly adaptable...but nothing so grand as to make an IS seem like a non-threat.

_Inchoate Horizon's _performance had her wondering if someone had finally gone ahead and done just that. A 3rd Gen manhandled and disabled in less than half-a-minute, a time that was almost certain to have broken _some _kind of record.

…

Tatenashi had to admit that _Med-Bio's _plan, as it had been described to them by Khari Vincent, suddenly seemed far more feasible.

And the design of the IS was actually quite brilliant...if not highly specialized.

_Med-Bio _had indeed made an IS killer...and they had done so by focusing _only _on that specific concept. Something many people tended to forget was that IS, no matter what kind of armaments or unique systems they had, _were _jack-of-all trade machines.

Even melee-types had long-range armaments or heavier shielding to compensate for the lack of it, or significant stores of conventional weaponry that, if one were to logically think about it, would be just as effective against a standard military as it would be against an IS.

No IS had _ever _been designed from the ground up _only _to fight against other IS. They were military deterrents and that showed. Certainly, some IS may have been better equipped to take down other IS than, say, a battleship, but they had always been created with that possibility in mind, the idea that they may have to battle an armada of ships or convoy of tanks affecting final design.

_Inchoate Horizon _clearly hadn't been constructed with conventional battle in mind.

Unusually weak shields, a distinct lack of ranged particle or kinetic weaponry (if the blueprints were to be believed) and an odd maneuvering system that seemed to favor linear movement instead of the more 3d tactics afforded by current IS, meaning it was predictable.

And those weaknesses were _easily _outweighed by the evident strengths. Weak shields that could be rapidly recharged by draining its opponents power. The means of draining was an _extremely _fast and durable appendage that had impressive heat-diffusion abilities, as well as incredible physical strength, able to stop a 3rd Gen IS in its tracks.

Which was no mean feat, considering _Blue Tears _was a long-ranged IS that relied on keeping its distance, thusly having powerful thrusters.

…This was a far more lethal scenario than one might give it credit for. The IS was fast-almost to the point that its pilot would be overwhelmed, PIC or no-and could outpace its opponent…and once it got close, those weapons on its feet would drop an IS's shields at an insane pace, restoring whatever damage might have accrued over the course of the battle all the while.

Factor in several more unknown systems and weapons that were undoubtedly hidden away in the IS's frame and Tatenashi felt the title 'IS Killer' was going to be a fitting one.

A machine built _only _to destroy other IS.

…

She had to wonder what _Med-Bio _was thinking. Other countries were going to interpret this machine as a declaration of hostility, a blatant threat to their most powerful weapons and an open challenge...never mind what Phantom Task or other like-minded organizations would make of such an obvious obstacle to their goals.

And Khari Vincent was going to find himself in the middle of the approaching mess, as the pilot of such a machine.

She hid her frown beneath a folded fan, hoping that the young man was prepared for the coming storm…because coming it most certainly was. And Mr. Vincent had proven himself to be amicable and charming, she wouldn't wish such a fate on anyone she had taken a liking to.

* * *

The walk back to the locker rooms was a chilly one.

Khari was peaceably strolling alongside a deathly quiet Cecilia, the dark-skinned male with a pleasant smile on his face while the blonde hinted at a coming typhoon.

Alcott was _not _happy with the results of the match. She wasn't upset at her opponent, however…more she was unhappy with _herself_.

Her showing had been utterly _pathetic_, a mockery of what an IS representative candidate should be capable of.

Beaten in less than twenty seconds…by a _man_, no less! After all her boasting and grandstanding, she hadn't even managed to drop his machines shield by a _tenth_.

And while it was perhaps silly of her to be more worried about it than any potential loss in prestige or notoriety…she couldn't help but be apprehensive about the nature of their agreement, of what Khari would demand of her. The director had said nothing of explicit nature could be demanded of her, yes…but what constituted explicit?

Would she have to, to…to _kiss _him?! Or even worse, she had said that she would make him act as her manservant the entire semester…would he turn that back on her?! Make her put on a maid outfit, have her cook and clean for him but since she couldn't cook would demand compensation in _other _ways-

"_No, bad Cecilia! That's a silly fantasy and a woman of your stature is above such thoughts!"_

The blonde nodded to herself, banishing such ideas from her mind-

-and yelped as a strong and warm hand lightly set itself on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Miss Alcott? You seem out of it somewhat..."

"I-I-I am perfectly fine! You may remove your hand, thank you very much!"

Khari did so and Cecilia had to fight off the sudden disappointment at lack of physical contact...as well as internally freak out as to _why_ she was so disappointed. Shouldn't she be upset and irate at the male, not coveting his touch?!

"Well you certainly still have your spirit, that's for sure. Regardless, I've decided on what I wish from you. Care to hear it now?"

Her stomach doing a little flip at the man's words Cecilia did her best to hide her sudden apprehension, putting on a strong front and tossing her hair over a shoulder with a dismissive flick...and subsequently missing the way Khari's eyes briefly roved over her body, still clad in its flattering IS attire.

"Hmph, of course! Name your price, Vincent."

"_There, that was perfect! Bold and unhurried, the perfect display of pride and brilliance!"_

Mentally congratulating herself on the perfect response to the man's words Cecilia awaited her fate, nervousness buried deep within-

"Very well, would you be so kind as to show me the rest of the IS academy tomorrow after class? I'm still new here and having an experienced guide will help ease the transition."

-and was left blinking rapidly in abject shock.

"...Eh? That's it?"

"Were you hoping for more?"

"N-no! I mean, well...isn't that rather tame a request?"

Khari leaned forward slightly, allowing his greater height to tower over Cecilia as he playfully asked, "Tame? Goodness, are you secretly a wild thing at heart, Miss Alcott?"

Blushing crimson the blonde furiously poked the dark-skinned male in the chest, stammering, "C-cease your shameful speculation, you brute! Very well, you wish for a guide? Then I shall be the best guide you have ever had!"

"Bold words, Miss Alcott...I look forward to seeing you carry them out."

Once more flipping her hair in a splay of light gold-an action Khari was slowly coming to adore-she stiffly nodded, remarking, "And so I shall! I will see you after class tomorrow, Khari Vincent."

And with that Cecilia strode away towards her side of the changing rooms...and the male IS pilot couldn't help but stare at her swaying derrière, flatteringly hugged by her pilot's suit.

"_Now _that _is a sight I could die happy too."_

_{You have blood aplenty to run both your brain and genitals, Lieutenant. Please act as if that were the case.}_

"_Killjoy."_

* * *

Cecilia gratefully stepped under the pounding, heated spray of shower water and tried to ignore the excited dancing of her heart, setting her hands against the tiled wall and gritting her teeth in frustration.

"_That...that vexing, arrogant, far-too-good-looking-for-his-own-good __DOLT__! How dare he so suddenly and boldly play with a maiden's heart, __treating it as if it were some __musical__ instrument!"_

Biting her lower lip before violently shaking her head-sending a wild spray of droplets in every direction-Cecilia fiercely scowled, her competitive nature and sterling pride demanding that she do _something _to throw her seemingly unaware tormentor off balance.

"_We'll see just who comes out the victor in tomorrow's tour, Khari Vincent! I'll see you stammering and speechless by the end of our tour!"_

* * *

"I gotta say, that IS of yours is pretty impressive, Khari."

"As much as I'd like to take credit for building it, I can't. I'm just the driver on ol' _Inchoate_...although I'd like to think I do a pretty damn good job of it."

Ichika chuckled as he put the finishing touches on a pot of rice, setting it to cook as he remarked, "Not many pilots can profess to having knocked out a 3rd-gen IS in under thirty seconds. I'd say you're pretty good."

The darker-skinned male shrugged as he set a few last bits of silverware on the table, replying, "The benefits of surprise. Give Alcott another round against me and I'll probably have to work for it."

"But you _will _win."

A confident grin peeled Khari's lips from his teeth.

"_Inchoate _was designed specifically to go up against any IS and take home the trophy. If I ever lose a 1v1 mock match I'm not using the machine right. But enough about me, I heard you've got a custom IS of your own, _Byakushiki, _right?"

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head Ichika slowly replied, "I do...but I've never actually taken it on a real test run yet, not to mention most of my IS knowledge is fairly basic, only at a graduate level."

"Aren't you a high school student?"

"Yeah, why?"

The taller male rolled his eyes, dryly remarking, "Most high school students don't have enough knowledge about IS that they could earn a degree. You do. I'd say that's a leg up over the competition. Did you do mostly focus on practical or theoretical application of IS tech?"

"Practical, largely."

"Even better. A lot of my training when working with _MBM _focused on practical IS theory, so that I could make personal adjustments and basic repairs without the need of dedicated staff. Theoretical IS work largely focuses on the physics behind the critical technologies and quite frankly I'd need a lifetime to get a handle on some of those woo-woo mathematical concepts."

Ichika shared a wince with his comrade, wryly remarking, "No kidding. I didn't even know some of those math classes _existed."_

"Gah, enough of this talk about math and other boring shite, tell me about your childhood friend, Miss Shinonono. You two seemed pretty friendly right off the bat."

Awkwardly chuckling to himself Ichika explained, "We go pretty far back, actually. Seeing as how both of our older siblings were usually off conquering the world or other things like that, we kept each other company. And Houki has always been a little...well, she's bad at making friends. I was usually the middle man whenever we interacted with other kids our age. And her living quarters?"

He shuddered.

"I can get by without too many things, but Houki takes that to a whole new level. Four walls, a bed, a shower and a kitchen...she's crazy."

Khari let loose a low whistle, remarking, "Spartan living, huh?"

"Putting it lightly, but close enough. What about you, any old friends or girlfriends?"

Pensively tapping his chin with a finger the dark skinned male replied, "A fair number of flings over the years-my pay working for _MBM _let me go a little crazy on the weekends-but friends have been hard to come by, since my work kept me from settling down for too long and my previous accommodations...weren't the best kind of environment to gain any sort of lifelong buddies."

Ichika decided not to pursue that line of inquiry and instead started spooning out the rice into a pair of bowls, Khari grabbing the frozen stir fry from the oven as they carried it to the table.

...They hadn't had time to grab anything too fancy, more or less raiding the cafeteria for what was available.

"Hey, Ichika?"

"What's up?"

"Feel free to turn me down, but I'd be plenty happy to help you out with some of the basics of IS operation whenever we have a free moment."

Rather than be offended or dismissive the Japanese male looked positively relieved, quickly replying, "I'd be happy to have the help, Khari. No offense to Houki, but her training tends to be pretty intense. Not bad if you know what you're doing, but for a rank novice like myself she's probably not the _best _kind of teacher."

Khari simply grinned, stating, "No worries, pal. Give me a few hours and I'll have you graduated from novice to rookie, then you can spend some quality alone time with your future wife while I give you two some space."

Ichika inhaled his first bite of food, coughing as Khari thumped him on the back, blushing as he stammered, "W-wife!? That's skipping a few steps, don't you think?"

"What's the holdup? She's an incredibly beautiful woman with a killer body. Beyond the merely superficial reasons you're clearly on good terms with her. Seems like the perfect staging ground for a whirlwind romance, wouldn't you say?"

Still flushed slightly Ichika raised an eyebrow, dryly asking, "Yeah? What about you and the UK representative pilot? You seemed pretty easygoing and flirtatious with her."

Inwardly smirking at how he just _knew _Ichika was going to flip his lid at this Khari nodded, easily responding, "She's certainly a spitfire and attractive to boot. A real force of nature in lovely, Human form. I would _absolutely _love to turn that noble and haughty girl into a cockslave as I tongue punch her fartbox into orgasmic submission."

Ichika inhaled a far larger portion of food, Khari laughing as he once more tried to dislodge dinner from his newest friend's windpipe.

* * *

Chapter 4: British Hospitality

Walking into class was a unique experience for Khari Vincent. Eyes of all colors, size and emotive display met his own, the girls whispering, giggling and gossiping without the slightest shame about his duel with the UK representative candidate.

"Hey, what do you think he demanded from Alcott?"

"I heard he asked for a dinner date!"

"What, no way!"

"That's so gentlemanly, I thought he would ask for her hand in marriage right away!"

"Well _I _heard, you know..."

A group of four girls cast quick glances in his direction before leaning into each other and fiercely whispering for a few seconds...before they fall apart in squeals of delight and gasps of shock.

...Of course, they hadn't counted on the male IS pilot having better than average hearing.

"I heard he demanded her virginity...and she was going to honor that!"

He shook his head as he took his seat next to Ichika.

"_If only it was that simple, right, Verion?"_

_{You seem to be making ample progress regardless of your peer's rumors and verbal circulations.}_

"_I wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusion, Verion."_

_{What makes you say that?}_

A quick glance of his eyes to the classroom's entrance revealed none other than Cecilia Alcott striding inwards, her gaze immediately snapping to Khari's as beautiful eyes of light blue narrowed in clear vexation-

-before abruptly closing in a pleased expression as she offered a disarmingly friendly smile, regally approaching him before coming to a halt in front of his desk.

"A good morning to you, Khari Vincent. I trust you remembered that we are going on a tour of the campus later today and made plans accordingly?"

Coinciding with her words Cecilia leaned in slightly, emphasizing her pleasantly sized bust and suffusing the male's nostrils with a faint but intoxicating perfume.

"_Why, Verion, I do believe she is attempting to throw me off balance by being openly friendly and charming."_

_{She must have deduced that throwing you off balance in this manner has more chance of succeeding than any other form of approach. I deem this another facet of her competitive personality coming to fore.}_

"_On that, we're in agreement. Watch this." _

Smoothly taking Cecilia's hand in a repeat of the action he performed not two days prior Khari brushed his lips against her tender flesh, smoothly replying, "Of course, miss Alcott. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Right on cue a collection of gasps and squeals echoed across the room, Cecilia's eye dangerously twitching as her attempt at a sneak attack failed miserably.

"Well that's most excellent to hear, then."

"Indeed."

"..."

"..."

Khari arched an eyebrow at where the British girl's hand was still ensconced in his own, the young woman in seemingly no hurry to remove it-

-until she noticed the rest of the class staring with laser intensity at the scene they were making, jerking her hand back as if burned, stammering back, "T-t-then I shall see you then! Do not dare to be late!"

In a whirlwind of movement Alcott took her seat, face a shade of red tomatoes would have been proud of.

Khari just quietly chuckled as Ichika shook his head in bemusement, Houki just looking on in bewilderment.

"You seem to enjoy riling her up."

"Oh _Hell _yes I do."

Their teacher made her appearance with a stuttery display as always, Khari settling down to wait for the end of class and the beginning of his true entertainment...because he had something of a surprise for the UK representative…

* * *

_"__Hair perfectly combed, makeup not running, lipstick applied...hmph! Perfect as always!"_

…

Cecilia worriedly smoothed out what she believed to be an errant eyelash for the third time in as many minutes as she anxiously awaited for the time when Khari Vincent would meet with her and she would guide him around IS academy.

"_And just _why _am I so nervous about this?! It's merely a simple trip around the academy and nothing else!"_

Fruitlessly glaring into her reflection Cecilia resisted the urge to hit something, completely clueless as to _why _she was so thrown off-balance by the male IS pilot. She had never been one to simply gush and throw herself at someone the second they caught their interest so why was _this _different?!

Releasing a small sigh as she once more went over her appearance-satisfied with it for the final time-she exited the washroom, approaching the entrance of the academy where they had agreed to meet, nervously shifting from foot-to-foot as the minutes dragged on.

"_That fool...doesn't he know that he should never keep a lady waiting? Honestly, if this was a date I would have words for him...wait, does this really seem like a date?!"_

Violently shaking her head Cecilia cleared those thoughts from her mind, taking a deep breath and smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles in her uniform-

"Hello, Miss Alcott! Hope we didn't keep you waiting!"

-and gave an undignified squeak of embarrassment as Khari's voice came from directly behind her. Wildly spinning on her heel to greet her newly found tormentor Cecilia instinctively scolded, "Has no one ever told you how impolite it is to sneak up on a...lady..."

Words failed the blonde as she realized it wasn't just one male IS pilot present...it was _two _of them, alongside that Houki girl.

An altogether too pleasant smile graced her lips.

"Mr. Vincent?"

"Yes, Miss Alcott?"

"Why are there _three _of you?"

Responding with a smile of his own-either ignorant or purposefully ignoring Cecilia's dangerous good cheer-the towering young man easily responded, "Well Ichika is also new around these parts and I figured it wouldn't hurt to have him follow us around on the tour. Or are you upset that it's not just the two of us?"

"W-what?! Of course I am, that was the agreement! No, wait, what I mean is that it's fine but, but...have you made it your life's sole purpose to be as infuriating as possible?!"

A twinkle in his emerald eyes Khari playfully replied, "Only with those who's company I enjoy...and reactions are hilarious to watch."

A light dusting of pink colored the UK representative's pale skin even as she ground her teeth, Ichika tactfully clearing his throat before asking, "I don't mind leaving the two of you alone, if that's what you would prefer. Houki can show me around on her own, she's familiar with the campus...I think."

Even as the Japanese girl scowled at Ichika's remark Ceclia locked eyes with the boy, Ichika holding fast even though he was clearly unnerved by the intensity of said stare.

Eventually, however, Cecila released an explosive sigh, dryly commenting, "No, it's fine if you wish to accompany us. I will admit I was being rude earlier...although I would place the blame for that squarely at the feet of this brute."

"Calling me names already? I think we need to have another duel, Miss Alcott."

"Hmph! Do not be so cocky just because you won the first time, Khari Vincent! Were we to battle once again your victory would not be so easily obtained!"

A cheshire grin graced the man's face, his tone playfully mocking as he pointed out, "But I _would _win is what you're saying?"

A squawk of indignation left the blonde and the two descended into an argument, Ichika and Houki awkwardly standing off to the side.

"...Do you think we should say something? I feel like we're intruding..."

Heaving a sigh the Japanese girl muttered, "I don't even know why you wanted to come along, Ichika. What's that term? Third wheel?"

"Yeah, I would say that's accurate."

The two Eastern youths wryly continued to watch the odd duo of tall, dark-skinned male and relatively shorter pale-skinned girl continue to go at each other with equal parts fervor and playfulness...the playfulness mostly being Khari's domain.

"ExCUSE me?! Did you just imply that my _Blue Tears _is inferior to your machine?!"

"It was less an implication than it was an open statement, Miss Alcott."

"Well _I _think you're machine looks like a piece of walking pavement!"

* * *

The group of four youths had eventually made their way to the training fields, Khari willing to admit that he was impressed by the academies offered amenities. A sprawling cafeteria with dozens of food varieties on display for their culinary pleasure. Extensive gymnastics facilities that offered equipment that could tone any and all muscles in the Human body. A comprehensive entertainment center, complete with two movie theater screens and countless other diversions such as salons, clothing brand stores and sports fields alongside a dozen other distractions or leisure options.

Sure, he'd seen the blueprints...but it was another thing entirely to see it with his own two eyes.

And the training fields were no exception, large enough to accommodate the four of them and a pair of Gen 2s in the distance running through aerial maneuvers. They even had basic loadout racks lining a few dozen meters of reinforced sheds along the walls, enough to perform some simple alterations to an IS's frame or weapon variety.

"Damn...how much did building this place cost, again?"

Cecilia let loose a quiet chuckle of wry amusement, replying, "It was sponsored by nearly every country on the globe...and _still _no one wishes to release the receipts, to put it rather simply."

"I can actually believe that wholeheartedly."

God only knew _Med-Bio _had been stingy with its tax returns, pulling every trick in the book to get away with paying the bare minimum it had to.

_{And yet you never complained, seeing as how you earned a substantial paycheck from the company coffers.}_

"_You say substantial, but I'm pretty sure being a super low-tier millionaire with the rest of his life __ahead of him, bills to pay and all, means I'm not exactly wealthy."_

_{You neglect to mention that a fair portion of that wealth is in company stock, Lieutenant. Should your mission succeed and the corporation's reputation and marketability increase in value, so will your money.}_

Khari was still for a moment, eyes wide as the other three began to help Ichika figure out his IS before internally shouting, _"WHAT?! I was never told that! I thought I just got a monthly salary and that was it!"_

_{You were never given a suitable education on the finer points of financial process, a state of affairs the CEO was content to let sit...just in case you needed motivation at any point of your tenure working for the company.}_

Khari rolled his eyes, dryly remarking, _"Yeah, I can _absolutely _see that old fossil doing that...so why are you telling me this now?"_

_{Because I have deemed you willing enough to carry out the directives of the CEO with or without additional compensation. Congratulations, Lieutenant. You are now a mid-tier millionaire. Provided your mission succeeds.}_

The young man could only blink.

"_Huh. Well then...actually, I'm not even sure what to _do _with all that money. I was mostly just letting what I did have be invested and that was it."_

Growing up with only a few hundred dollars to last a month-IF that-had left Khari with an extremely frugal mindset. Realizing that he had potentially tens of millions of dollars waiting for him was...unreal. Unreal enough that he wasn't sure what he should even _do _with it all. Sure, there were some luxuries he'd be happy to splurge on and a few places he'd like to visit...but even then his tastes were pretty simple.

"Ichika, you're doing it all wrong! Your feet are too close together and your grip is balanced terribly!"

"Sorry, Houki, but translating forms to an IS at the drop of a hat isn't easy..."

"He's quite correct, Miss Shinonono! And for what reason are you having him handle a blade so soon for?! He should be practicing with a projectile weapon, those are the staple of any IS!"

"_Byakushiki _doesn't_ have _any projectile weapons, training with a sword is both the natural and logical thing to do!"

Cecilia looked like she was about to faint as she practically screamed, "NO ranged weaponry?! What use is an IS without a means to engage at long distances?!"

Sighing to himself as the two girls continued to debate the finer points of where to start-and basic IS combat doctrine-Khari approached the clearly overwhelmed looking Ichika, asking, "So how does your IS feel?"

Obviously grateful for the comment that wasn't an order or observation the Japanese youth replied, "It feels...good. Like a set of well fit clothes. But..."

"Yeah, it's still pretty different. Even if it feels like an extension of one's body the shape and proportions are unnatural, something that takes getting used to. Forget running before you can walk, trying to teach you the finer points of swordsmanship while you're still getting a handle on your IS's dimensions is like asking a toddler for a dead sprint across the country."

A wry grin pulled at Ichika's lips.

"It certainly feels that way. Got any suggestions?"

"Sure do. Go for a walk."

"...Huh?"

"You heard me. Try doing some simple things like running, jumping or manipulating small objects with your IS for a bit. That's how I learned and it worked like a charm in getting acclimated to _Inchoate. _It ain't flashy and can get pretty monotonous but damn if it doesn't work. The repair and refit bays over there would be a good place to start, lots of docking berths and various weaponry to play around with."

Nodding to himself Ichika did as he suggested and strode towards the far walls, small bursts of thrust from the IS's wings helping to even out the machines gait.

"_Huh. Either he's instinctively doing that or the machine has a pretty impressive onboard assist program."_

_{Perhaps a combination of both. He _is _related to the premier IS pilot of the past years and _Byakushiki's _core is rumored to have never undergone any formatting or resets. It likely has an extensive wealth of user-friendly programs and directives that formed over the years, perhaps even a level of self-awareness.}_

"_Well, guess we can always ask him about it later as he gets used to the thing."_

Turning his attention back to the pair of girls that had concluded their debate-which was to say that neither of them looked particularly happy-Khari asked, "Finished? You two seemed to get along swimmingly."

A pair of scoffs were his only answer, Khair's lips quirking into a grin as the girls unintentionally reciprocated the other's action.

"Where did Ichika go? Did he already go back to the changing rooms?!"

Ignoring Houki's scandalized tone Khair motioned with his head, replying, "I had him visit the repair and refit bays in order to get a better handle on some of the finer motor control skills an IS pilot needs to work with. Seeing as how he's never had a real opportunity to pilot his machine before I figured the basics were a good place to start."

Houki had the grace to look mildly chastised as she no doubt realized she had been pushing Ichika to perform advanced motions when he was essentially a rank beginner, the girl clearing her throat and stating, "Then I shall go an assist him. Er, properly this time."

Cecilia rolled her eyes and haughtily stated, "Such a glaring oversight. I would have expected better from one of my peers!"

"You were doing the same thing I was!"

The UK representative's eye twitched but she held her tongue, merely turning her head away with an upturned chin, Houki grumbling to herself as she stomped off towards the bays, offering Khari a professional nod as she passed that he returned and leaving the two on their own once more.

"Hmph, why you invited those two is beyond me."

"And here we are again, with you seemingly annoyed at the fact that the two of us didn't get to spend some quality time alone, exploring the academy with no others to distract us."

Even as her eye twitched in annoyance Cecilia smoothly shot back, "Don't flatter yourself into assuming I was doing anything more than basic courtesy and upholding a deal as was required of me."

* * *

**My attempt at an IS story that revolved around MED-BIO being locked in a corporate battle with another company, both using different means to achieve their ultimate goal of making the other a non-entity.**

**Vincent uses biologically engineered microbes and technology (what Verion is made of) to ensure that the IS Representative Candidates carry compulsions to fight against MED-BIO's enemies without worries of national allegiance. Khari takes steps to ensure fallout from such decisions (the deal he made with the CEO0 impacts them as little as possible.**

**Ichika isn't neutron-star density levels of clueless, and I don't like bashing characters. So he's actually competent and likable.**

**Pairings:**

**Ichika/Houki/Rin/Kanzashi**

**Khari/Cecillia/Laura/Charlotte/Tatenashi/Chloe/Madoka**


End file.
